Dos Semanas
by Kristen.T
Summary: Su mejor amigo esta a punto de casarse en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que Pan experimente el dolor de perder a su amor secreto cada dia. Habra algo que pueda detener esta boda. Entren y lean. No se arrepentiran. PanxTrunks forever
1. Chapter 1

**DOS SEMANAS**

_Día 1_

-Tal como te lo he dicho. Mi madre esta muy emocionada por los preparativos de la boda… Claro que la noticia nos tomo por sorpresa… Imagínate anunciarnos algo como eso en plena cena. Creo que a todos se nos fue el apetito, mi padre fue el único que permaneció imparcial como siempre y siguió comiendo…Ahora debo acompañar a la novia a elegir el vestido… ¡Que pesado! No es que ella no me agrade pero…

_Las palabras de Bra empiezan a fluir pero no las entiendo. No las escucho, ni quiero hacerlo. A partir de la frase "mi hermano se casa en dos semanas con Maron" mi mente entro en caos. Estamos fuera de clase. Sentadas en nuestro habitual sitio de conversación, la azotea de la universidad y aun así, a pesar del frío viento que azota mi rostro no consigo reaccionar. Una profunda tristeza se posa en mi corazón. Todo este tiempo guardándome lo que siento, aparentando ser su amiga. La pequeña, molesta y caprichosa Pan. Fingiendo. Mostrando un disfraz frente a ese chico que cautivó mi corazón y ahora...Lo pierdo. Lo pierdo para siempre. Y seria injusto pedirle que renunciara al amor por mí. _

-¡¿Pan estas bien?! ¡¿Que te pasa?!-_la voz desesperada de mi amiga me trae de nuevo a la realidad. No me he percatado que por mis mejillas las lágrimas corren sin descanso. Y el espanto que tiene Bra en el rostro es notable-_¿Porque lloras? ¿Es que acaso no te gusto algo de lo que te dije?

_Es curioso que pregunte eso. No escuche nada de lo que dijo. Empiezo a reír asustando aun más a mi amiga. Pero es lo único que en este momento puedo expresar, si dejo de reír empezare a llorar y empeorare todo._

-Son lagrimas de felicidad-_contesto_-Me alegra que Trunks haya encontrado el amor.

_El timbre de entrada resuena por todo el edificio salvándome de tener que dar explicaciones pero al parecer a Bra no le interesa mucho eso. Esta convencida de que algo me pasa, pero como contárselo. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeña pero como decirle que amo a su hermano, hermano que esta por casarse y alejarse de mis sueños adolescentes para siempre. _

-Se que tienes algo. Y creo que como tu amiga merezco que me lo digas.

_La observo un momento. Es muy suspicaz, eso lo saco de Bulma. Me incorporo y salgo corriendo con la excusa de que llegare tarde a clase. No voy a entrar pero me sirve para huir de sus preguntas. Camino apresurada entre los concurridos pasillos llenos de estudiantes, logro esquivar a varios y al fin salgo del lugar. ¿Cuándo? Cuando exactamente fue que ocurrió todo esto. _

-¿Qué haces por aquí? No se supone que deberías estar en clase-_Esa voz me resulta demasiado conocida. Volteo a ver al dueño de esas palabras. ¡Lo sabia!_

-¿Qué haces por aquí tío Goten? No se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo.

_Él sonríe. Esta acostumbrado a mis respuestas. _

-Es cierto debería estar trabajando pero tuve que pedir permiso...

-Si por décima vez en esta semana, y dime ¿ahora porque? ¿Vas a una cita con una chica, o al "doctor" como dices en la oficina? ¿No te parece que es mucho abuso?

-No lo creo, el jefe jamás se atrevería a despedirme. Es mi mejor amigo después de todo. Además esa es la razón por la que estoy fuera.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabes. Trunks se casa. Lo acompaño a elegir el traje, yo soy su padrino…y… ¿Eh? ¿A donde vas?

_Continúo mi camino sin escucharlo. Gruesas gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer sobre mí, no me importa. Ahora ya no importa nada. Los recuerdos azotan mi cabeza como una inexplicable manera de seguir atormentándome. _

**Flash Back**

En la sala una muchacha de cabello negro se encontraba esperando a su mejor amiga que según su madre se encontraba bañándose. Esa era la primera vez que la chica iría a bailar. Pan ya había cumplido sus quince años y la emoción la hacia su presa. Se sentía mayor y sobre todo curiosa por conocer aquel lugar. En el colegio varias muchachas menores que ella ya habían ido, incluso Bra. Pro ella pacientemente debió esperar, esperar el permiso de su padre, de su madre, de su tío y de su mejor amigo.

Trunks. Después de la muerte de su abuelito el había estado allí para ella, los dos ayudaron a reconstruir el desastre que quedo después de aquella nefasta y última pelea. El la conocía mejor que nadie, el siempre la hacia enojar para que olvidase momentáneamente la perdida de ese ser tan querido, siempre a pesar del pesado trabajo de la compañía le dedicaba tiempo. A medida que pasaron los años se había echo una tradición en ella pasar cada día por su casa para entrenar con el, aunque ella siempre terminaba en el piso y el preocupado esperando no haberla lastimado. Juntos los dos, como un par de entrañables amigos.

Un ruido saco a la muchacha de sus pensamientos y miro al chico que sonriéndole divertido la veía desde las escaleras.

-No sabía que estabas aquí Pan. Pero temo que ahora no podré luchar contigo.

-No vine a eso-sonrió.-Y a que se debe que estés tan elegante.

-Voy a salir…Con una chica…

Escuchar eso la desconcertó un poco, bajo la cabeza. Que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Y porque le daba tanta rabia. Era hora de que Trunks reconstruyera su vida, es mas desde que ella viajo con el al espacio no le había conocido novia alguna. Hasta el propio Vegeta le había dicho que era "hora de que se buscara su propia hembra humana" entonces porque eso la desconcertaba tanto.

La cercanía de su amigo la asusto. Se había sentado en el mismo sillón en el que ella estaba y la miraba curioso.

-¿Que te pasa?-balbuceo algo nerviosa.

-Nada, es que desde que te conozco no te había visto tan arreglada. ¿Hoy vas a bailar ¿verdad? Gohan me contó algo al respecto en la corporación. Pues te recomiendo que tengas cuidado.

-¿Estas loco? Sabes bien que puedo cuidarme sola.

-Si pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Con lo bonita que vas cualquiera podría secuéstrate. Adiós.

Con estas palabras y un además con su mano el chico salio de la casa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_¿Cuándo? En aquel viaje al espacio. Cuando me percate que Trunks era mas que el presidente riguroso y aburrido de la Corporación Capsula, cuando lo vi por primera vez como mi protector, cuando tuvo la valentía de reconocer su error y pedirme disculpas por lo que había dicho, cuando al romper la placa de metal que según yo era el creí haberlo perdido. Cuando el poseído por ese maldito engendro que no vale la pena mencionar, me ataco. Cuando acudió en mi ayuda cuando mas lo necesitaba. Cuando me sonreía haciéndome sentir mejor conmigo misma, cuando me quede sin mi abuelito y el fue mi único refugio. Cuando aquel día sentada en ese sillón me dieron unas ganas locas de seguirlo y arruinar su primera cita. Cuando me percate de que amaba a Trunks después de analizar los celos irrefrenables que sentí en aquel momento al verlo salir por esa puerta. _

_Ahora se casa, enamorado. Porque seria la única razón por la que lo haría. Detener su boda seria injusto, no ir le dolería mucho ya que soy su mejor amiga pero si voy y veo como lo pierdo…No creo soportar tanto dolor._

-Ten cuidado por donde vas muchacha.

_He chocado con una mujer regordeta quien parada frente a una vitrina junto a muchos, me mira molesta. Es injusto. Me enojo. Ella es la que esta estorbando el camino no yo. Cuando decido contestarle me percato que ya ni atención me pone. Observo la razón. Tres televisores emiten la imagen de la corporación capsula para luego pasar a la de Trunks. Pongo atención de inmediato a lo que dice._

"Dentro de dos semanas el primogénito de la familia Briefs y presidente de la Corporación Capsula Contraerá nupcias con la hija de un amigo de la familia, es momento de despedir la soltería y embarcarse en la gran aventura que es el matrimonio. Mas adelante declaraciones de la futura esposa y miembros de la familia Briefs…No se lo pierdan"

_¡Demonios! Acaso no hay un lugar en esa ciudad en la que no me recuerden la boda cada cinco minutos. Son mas de las 2 de la tarde hace cuatro o cinco horas que voy caminando. Desde el receso en el que Bra me dio semejante noticia no he hecho más que pensar en él, aunque para ser justos desde que supe que lo amo no hago nada más que pensar en él. Este día, el primero de esas dos tortuosas semanas esta por terminar. Será mejor regresar a casa, estoy completamente mojada y aunque por mi sangre no puedo morir por un resfriado, seria molesto tenerlo. Claro que seria una buena excusa para alejarme del barullo de los preparativos de la boda de mi "mejor amigo." El rechinido de unas llantas sobre el pavimento me hace evitar justo a tiempo un automóvil que a mi pesar reconozco al ver el sello que lleva. _

-Sube

_¿Por qué a mí? Mientras más trato de alejarlo mas sigue allí. Con desden lo obedezco. Es inútil pelear con él, al final terminare cediendo._

-¿Que haces aquí?-_interrogo fríamente_-No deberías estar eligiendo tu traje con Goten.

-¿Qué pretendes huyendo así?

_Guardo silencio, acaso se percato del motivo de mi huida. Si es así, soy capaz de escapar rompiendo el techo del flamante auto que en ese momento avanza recorriendo la ciudad. _

-¿Huyendo?-_preguntó aparentando incredulidad._

-Así es de la universidad. Bra me dijo que últimamente tus notas no son buenas y tu rendimiento ha bajado pero ese no es motivo para huir.

_Dejo salir un respiro de alivio que Trunks interpreta como tristeza._

-Lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal pero debes entenderme Pan, me preocupas.

_Miro sus ojos perpleja. Uno podría perderse en aquellos azules ojos y no querer encontrar jamás la salida._

-Se que estas enojada conmigo…

_Esas palabras me sobresaltan. Pero decido escucharlo antes de emitir alguna respuesta que pueda condenarme._

-Y lo entiendo, debí decirte a ti antes que a nadie lo de mi boda pero no hubo tiempo. Todo se decidió apresuradamente ayer y bueno no tuve mas remedio que aceptar.

_Observo un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, es que acaso el no quiere casarse. Una luz de esperanza se enciende en mi camino, luz que enseguida es apagada por lo que continúa diciendo._

-Eres mi mejor amiga y créeme que te lo hubiese dicho si todo hubiese sido planeado, pero no fue así. Estoy tan desesperado, me gusta Maron pero de allí a casarme con ella. La única razón por la que lo hago es por el bebe…

-¿El que?-_siento que mis fuerzas empiezan a faltarme poco a poco._

-Maron esta esperando un hijo mió.

_Después de escuchar esto lo único que puedo hacer es salir disparada del carro y volar hacia mi casa. Me importa un comino la lluvia que cae en aquellos momentos, ni las lagrimas que corren por mis ojos, lagrimas de ira, dolor, tristeza, no lo puedo creer. Ahora entiendo porque el apuro de la boda, porque todo. El va a tener un hijo. Algo sagrado que unirá su vida para siempre con Maron. Amargamente solo una idea se viene a mi mente. "Lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre"_

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy yo escribiendo mi primer fic Pan Trunks, adoro esta parejita. Esta es mi primera vez aquí no sean tan duros conmigo, déjenme sus comentarios por fa y espero les guste esta historia.

Vay….


	2. Chapter 2

_Día 2_

-Trunks, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?

_La voz fuerte y a la vez dulce de mi madre me detiene. La observo detenidamente. De seguro empezara con la cantaleta de "como te puedes ir a trabajar si esta tan cerca tu boda" o "deberías prestar más atención a los preparativos de la ceremonia para que luego no te tomen por sorpresa". Sonrío. No la puedo juzgar. De alguna manera trata de compensar la frustración que ella tuvo cuando se unió con mi papa. Nada de ceremonia, nada de anillos. Solo la palabra del gran Vegeta diciendo "tu eres mi mujer" basto para mantener su relación durante años y, esperaba, que durante muchos mas. Ella esperaba que la boda de su primogénito fuese diferente. Literalmente quería votar la casa por la ventana, pero yo...Yo no estaba seguro de todo esto. Par mi es una especie de sueño que veo desde muy lejos._

-Hijo, te hice una pregunta.

-Lo siento mama, estaba divagando. Voy a trabajar, tengo que firmar unos contratos con unas compañías extranjeras y…

-Y nada-_mi madre frunce el ceño en señal de reprobar todo lo que dije_-Esta es tu boda, dentro de poco tiempo te casaras con la mujer que amas y deberías ponerte a pensar en ella y en toda tu familia que quiere que ese día sea el mas especial de tu vida.

_Observo a mi padre esta respaldado en el barandal de la puerta de la cocina con una mano en un sándwich y la otra con una soda. Me observa sereno. Al parecer a él ni la va ni le viene que me case. A veces pienso que me gustaría ser como el, tal vez así Maron desistiría, luego recuerdo la verdadera razón por la que decidí casarme._

**Flash Back**

Una muchacha rubia bajo de un taxi y se acerco a la corporación que su novio dirigía. Había llamado antes a su casa y a pesar de ser domingo le habían informado que Trunks se encontraba resolviendo un pequeño inconveniente que había ocurrido por lo que decidida se dirigió hacia ese enorme lugar. Su semblante era serio y preocupado. Con decisión tomo el ascensor y subió a su oficina. No sabia la reacción que el tendría pero debía decírselo. Solo esperaba que la entendiera.

-Pase

La voz que sonó tras golpear la puerta hizo que esta se decidiera. Incomoda tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba allí frente al escritorio del muchacho pelilila quien perplejo la observaba.

-Maron, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que saldríamos mañana en la noche.

-Si lo se. Es que surgió algo...

-¿Algo? Acaso, ¿le ocurrió algo a tu madre o a Krilin?

-No, no es eso.

-¿No me digas que quieres romper conmigo?-adivino el muchacho en son de burla- Bueno, si es así lo entendería. A penas llevamos saliendo tres meses. No tenemos nada formal y... ¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa?

El muchacho se incorporo enseguida al ver a su novia llorando tristemente. Rápidamente la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento Maron, no quise decirte eso. Eres importante para mí. Es solo que a veces se me pegan las idioteces de Goten

Gracias a esto la congoja de la rubia desapareció transformándose en una momentánea alegría y sin pensarlo dos veces beso con fuerza al muchacho.

-Vaya –se sorprendió Trunks-Y ¿eso porque fue?

-Porque eres mi novio. Porque eres el chico mas lindo, dulce y considerado que pude conocer y porque...Porque...Porque no quiero perderte.

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en el rostro de la muchacha.

-¿De que hablas Maron? ¿Porque podrías perderme?…

-Trunks, estoy embarazada… ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Con tristeza se abalanzo sobre su novio a quien la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría. Al final del día habían decidido que era la que debían hacer, lo correcto para el bebe, para Maron, para la familia pero no para Trunks.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Un hijo. Eso lo cambiaba todo. Si no hubiese seguido los consejos de Goten nada de esto estaría pasando. Yo ya sabia a quien amaba, con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida y formar una familia. Aunque era un amor imposible por la rivalidad entre familias especialmente entre mi padre y su abuelo y por la edad que yo le llevaba, estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Pero no, Goten al escuchar que era un amor imposible me aconsejo salir con muchas chicas hasta encontrar aquella que me haga olvidar a la primera. Y yo bien mandado lo escuche. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta de con cuantas mujeres salí, a cuantas les rompí el corazón al decirles que no las amaba dado que una sola persona ocupaba mi corazón y a cuantas deje plantadas por estar precisamente con esa persona. Pan._

_El carraspeo de mi padre me hace volver a la realidad. Mi madre me observa enfadada con las manos en las caderas al ver que no he prestado atención ni a una sola de las palabras de su sabio sermón. Me disculpo y le prometo que estaré temprano en casa. Esto parece contentarla pues me da un beso en la mejilla y se va dejándome con mi padre._

-¿Estas seguro de la que vas a hacer?-_la fría voz del gran Vegeta me produce una extraña sensación de angustia._

-Si papa-_contesto evitando mirarlo a los ojos_- Voy a trabajar y luego volveré para ver los arreglos de la boda.

_Una mueca de satisfacción aparece en su rostro, al aparecer se dio cuenta que quiero desviarme del tema. No le importa, se da media vuelta pero antes de salir y alejarse, me dice unas palabras que no hacen más que terminar de confundirme._

-La mujer que elegiste te acompañara el resto de tu vida, recuérdalo.

_Salgo apresurado de casa, pienso que mi padre no tiene razón del todo. Ahora existe el divorcio. El recuerdo de la pequeña criatura que viene en camino me arruina esa esperanza. No. Yo jamás seria capaz de abandonar a mi hijo. Mi hijo. Por extraño que suene esa es la palabra adecuada. Definitivamente esto cambiara toda mi vida. _

_Cruzo las calles a gran velocidad en el auto, recuerdo que el anterior esta siendo reparado precisamente por mi madre. La pobre no entendía que demonios había hecho para romperlo de esa forma. Yo si. Pan. De nuevo esa palabra viene a mi mente. Ella no sabe mis sentimientos por ella y de seguro no siente nada por mí. Me ve solamente como el amigo que la ayudo a levantarse después de la muerte de su abuelito, como el chico que la protegía en el espacio, como su compañero de entrenamiento. Seria algo trágico y tétrico que yo se lo hubiese dicho. Me pregunto cuando fue que empezó todo esto. ¿Cuándo supe que estaba enamorado de la nieta de Goku?_

**Flash Back**

-…Pan y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, somos muy buenos amigos. La conozco desde pequeña…Pan es un ser muy especial, necesita de mucho cariño su abuelito murió.... Todas las tardes trato de pasar tiempo con ella para que no le duela tanto su perdida… Pan es muy inteligente pero a veces es muy…

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Quieres? Si tanto te gusta hablar de ella-se enfureció una muchacha pelirroja que estaba sentada a lado del chico-¡Quédate con Pan! ¡Se nota que la amas!

Diciendo esto la mujer se alejo de allí dejando confundido al muchacho en su primera cita.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Era cierto. Todo empezó cuando la vi en la sala, esperando a mi hermana. Estaba tan bella, lo único que pude recordar durante toda la cita fue su rostro. Me pregunto que pensaría ella si le dijera que fue la responsable de arruinar mi primera cita. La pregunta clave aquí es ¿cuando? Quizá cuando fuimos al espacio, cuando supe que no era la niña caprichosa y odiosa que aparentaba, cuando la vi pelear por defender lo que creía justo, cuando la vi en peligro, cuando la veía indefensa, cuando lloraba, reía, jugaba. Cuando al descubrir que su abuelito no volvería más se derrumbo, cuando decidí alegrarla costara lo que me costara, cuando la vi aquel día tan bella a pesar de sus quince años aparentando ser toda una mujer. Cuando me dolió pensar que ella jamás sabría que hubiese dado todo por acompañarla aquel y muchos otros días a bailar. _

_Tres años. Ella ya tiene dieciocho y yo veintiocho. Diez años de diferencia, pero tres aparentando que solamente soy su amigo. Era un amor imposible y ahora mas que nunca. No puedo ir y decirle a Maron que siempre no me quiero casar, de mi depende el futuro del niño que ella espera y no planeo arruinar eso. _

-¡Cuidado idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!-_la voz de un "amable" conductor me hace reaccionar_.

_No puede ser, mi chofer se ha equivocado de carril. Pronto los innumerables sonidos de bocinas en mis orejas me hacen literalmente salir volando de allí. Dejo el carro, el bullicio, las obligaciones y vuelo en busca de mi libertad. No me importa lo que sucederá con el automóvil o con quien lo conduce. Estoy seguro que después de mucho tiempo lograran los dos salir de ese embotelladero. En este momento solo me concentro en el cielo y en la libertad que representa toda su amplitud. Me gusta volar, siempre me ha gustado y a pesar de que mi madre me dice que no lo haga ya que no todos los humanos conocen la existencia de guerreros tan poderosos, no puedo evitar hacerlo. No me importa si me ven como bicho raro. Solo quiero que el frio viento azote mi rostro y logre despejar mis ideas._

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí, Trunks?-_la voz de Bra me hace caer en cuenta del lugar en el que me encuentro, sin proponérmelo he ido a parar a su universidad. Se encuentra parada mirándome con los brazos en sus caderas tal como lo hace mi madre. Es idéntica a ella aunque no tanto. El carácter lo saco directito de mi padre._

-Creí que irías a trabajar. ¿Sucedió algo en casa?

-Nada. Bra no exageres. Aun es temprano.

-¿Temprano? Hermanito, deberías aprender a usar ese aparato que llevas en tu mano izquierda llamado reloj. Son las 10 de la mañana.

-¡¡¿¿Qué???!!-_no puedo creerlo pues cuanto tiempo me perdí volando por allí._

-Eso me recuerda. Goten me llamo, dijo que no contestas tu teléfono. ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste en casa de nuevo?

_Ese no fue olvido, fue reverenda despreocupación. Nada me molesta más que escuchar mi teléfono sonando todo el tiempo sin dejarme tiempo de respirar._

-Si, lo olvide. Lo siento-_me disculpo aunque en verdad no se ni porque. Después de todo es mi vida y yo decidió si llevo o no ese molesto aparatejo._

-No importa. Te quería decir que Goten dijo que no podría ir a trabajar porque…

-No me digas ¿otra cita?...

-No Trunks, esta vez no. Al parecer ayer, Pan llego completamente mojada a su casa y a parte de ganarse un regaño por sus padres, pesco un resfriado. Goten se quedo a cuidarla.

-Pero ¿esta bien? ¿No es nada peligroso o si?

-No Trunks, tranquilízate. Ella esta bien. Quizá mañana ya este repuesta.

_Asiento. Esa fue la razón por la que me dirigí inconscientemente allí, quería verla. Mirar a Pan. Ayer se marcho dejándome completamente confundido por no decir empapado por las improvisadas goterotas que su ida dejo en mi auto. Me despido de mi hermanita y empiezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo. La verdad no encuentro explicación lógica para que ella se haya marchado de esa manera. Aunque quizá la entiendo un poco, jamás pensó que yo fuera a meter la pata literalmente de esa forma. Quizá la decepcione. Desearía poder entenderla, cuidarla pero no puedo._

_Observo una pantalla de anuncios que se exhibe en todo lo alto de un edificio. Me sorprendo al ver mi rostro allí. No puede ser. _

-¡Felicidades, joven!

-Les deseo mucha felicidad.

-Ya vi a su novia por televisión es preciosa, hacen una hermosa pareja.

_Me alejo cortésmente de la muchedumbre que empieza a rodearme. Mi madre tenía que ser. Acaso no encontró mejor lugar para anunciar mi boda que en una pantalla gigante. _

_Continúo con la caminata sin rumbo._

_Pan, debo decirle adiós. Quizá sea mejor así. Después de todo ella no siente nada por mi y si le digo algo podría perturbarla. Solo me ve como amigo, y prefiero que me siga viendo así antes que tenerla lejos. Decido volar, me alejo de todo y de todos solo que ahora se a donde voy. A casa de ella. De mi pequeño he imposible amor. Llego rápidamente dada la velocidad que tengo y golpeo suavemente la puerta. Mi inseparable amigo la abre observándome confuso. _

-¿Trunks? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿No me invitas a pasar? ¿Donde están tus modales?

-Lo siento. Entra. Estaba preparando la comida.

-No te conocía esas dotes de chef-_bromeo._

-No sabia que ser chef era calentar lo que otra persona ya preparó.

_Reímos._

-Mi hermana me dijo que me estabas buscando.

-Pues si. Te estaba llamando, pero ¿acaso Bra no te dio el recado completo?

_Sonrío, claro que lo hizo. Pero la única excusa que podía usar para llegar a la casa de Pan sin levantar sospechas era esa._

-Lo intento pero yo salí volando para acá.

-Ya veo, deberías aprender a escuchar todo Trunks. Te hubiese ahorrado el viaje. Quería decirte que Pan esta enferma y no puedo ir al trabajo porque debo cuidarla.

-Ya veo y ¿como esta ella?

-Pues mejor. Toda la noche paso con fiebre pero al parecer ya se le bajo. Acaba de desayunar y se quedo dormida. Pobrecita, no puedo creer como se le ocurrió salir volando en la lluvia.

-¿No te dijo porque lo hizo?

-Si, según ella le urgía llegar a casa y como el transporte es muy lento y Bra no podía traerla decidió volar. Sabes espero que Gohan no se entere de que ella ayer no entro a la universidad las ultimas horas, sino se va a ganar un buen regaño.

-¿Puedo subir a verla?

-Claro, aunque no creo que este despierta.

-No importa.

_Subo las escaleras, escucho a Goten maldecir por lo bajo. De seguro se quemo en la cocina. Abro la puerta del cuarto de Pan. Allí se encuentra ella. Dormida, con sus ojos cerrados y una paz tan embriagante. Nunca vi persona más dulce y a la vez más fuerte. Me siento en su cama y la observo. Me alegra mucho que no haya dicho nada de lo del bebe. La verdad es un secreto que Maron y yo deseamos conservar hasta después de la boda. Pero por otro lado me duele verla a si, enferma. Siento que todo es mi culpa. _

-¡Tío Goten! Tengo sed-_la escucho susurrar lo que me sobresalta un poco. Decido ir a buscar a mi amigo pero antes de que siquiera pueda moverme la veo, y para mi sorpresa me esta mirando fijamente._

-¿Trunks?

-Ho...Hola Pan.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-¿Por que todo el mundo cree saber donde debo estar?

-Porque eres muy predecible... ¿De seguro no eres una visión?

-No, claro que no.

-Entonces ¿que haces aquí?

-Solo…-_intento buscar una excusa factible para explicar mi estadía allí_-Solo quería decirte…que no le digas a nadie aun lo del bebe.

_Al parecer ella ha olvidado todo y yo se lo he traído a la realidad. Veo una lágrima que escapa de sus ojos y sin entender bien porque la escucho gritar._

-¡Déjame sola! ¡Tío Goten! ¡Tío Goten!

_Enseguida Goten aparece por la puerta._

-¿Que ocurre?

-Quiero dormir y Trunks no me deja. Puedes decirle que se vaya. ¡¡¡No lo quiero ver!!!

_Yo solo asiento y me voy. No entiende acaso cuanto me dolió escucharla. No puedo creer que haya sido tan cruel en decirme eso. Me lastimó, sus palabras me lastimaron. Decido marcharme no sin antes ver mi reloj. Demonios son las 4 de la tarde. Mi madre debe estar furiosa. Con un nudo en la garganta por lo que acabo de oír me despido pero Goten me detiene antes de que logre escapar._

-No le hagas caso Trunks. Pan es así, además esta enferma y cuando esta así es demasiado sensible e irritable.

_Quizá tenga razón. Quizá no debí decirle eso precisamente en ese momento. La pobre tiene suficiente con lidiar con esa molesta enfermedad. Sonrío ya mas tranquilo y me voy. Llego a casa demasiado tarde. Como lo esperaba mi madre me regaño y durante todo el resto del día que quedaba, que era muy poco me dedico a escuchar sus ideas para la boda mientras mi mente esta en un lugar y en una sola persona. Pan._

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, estoy muy emocionada y feliz de que les haya gustado mi historia. Espero no decepcionarlos. He aquí unos cuantos capítulos para que se entretengan..Disfrútenlos y por fa no olviden dejarme sus comentarios…


	3. Chapter 3

_Día 3_

_Estoy en la universidad y con pijama. No se porqué razón no me he cambiado en casa de ropa, llevo en mis manos un pantalón negro y una camiseta celeste. Todos me observan y se ríen. Decido buscar un baño para acabar con el vergonzoso asunto. Cuando empiezo a cambiarme escucho un ruido seco como si alguien mordisqueara una especie de huesos con carne. Observo por sobre la puerta del cubículo y me percato que un monstruoso gigante con dientes afilados empieza a comerse a las personas dentro del baño. Uno por uno abre los baños para alimentarse de los que están allí. Me asusto. Lo primero que hago es esconderme en una esquina. Siento que poco a poco se acerca, cierro mis ojos pero no pasa nada. Ahora no estoy en un baño sino en una hermosos prado lleno de flores. Mi abuelito esta allí, me ha salvado como tantas veces solía hacerlo. Corro a abrazarlo pero antes de que pueda acercarme el desaparece. Una intensa tristeza nace de mi corazón., siento que a nadie le importo, decido caminar por ese extraño paraje pero antes de que de un solo paso alguien pone su mano en mi hombro. Lo observo. Es Trunks. Lo abrazo pero así como mi abuelito, él empieza a esfumarse en el aire. Poco a poco Bra, mis padres, Goten y todos los seres que quiero y aprecio aparecen pero antes de que pueda acercarme, desaparecen. Empiezo a llorar, una enorme opresión empieza a crecer en mi pecho…No puedo respirar, siento que algo esta aplastándome, no puedo mas, me desvanezco, no puedo vivir mas…_

_Abro mis ojos. Con sorpresa noto que aun es temprano. Quizá las 5 o 6 de la mañana. Una especie de extraño ronquido me hace caer en cuenta que la opresión que en mi sueño sentía era ni más ni menos que mi tío. Se quedo dormido sobre mí. Pobrecito. De seguro se paso toda la noche cuidándome. Lo muevo suavemente para despertarlo., sus ojos se resisten a abrirse pero al final lo hacen._

-Pan-_sonríe restregándose los ojos y desperezándose-¿_Que ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Tienes hambre?

-No quiero nada, solo que descanses.

-Gracias pero es mi obligación cuidarte…

-¿Y mis padres?

- Están durmiendo. Ellos quisieron cuidarte pero les dije que era mi deber. Al menos eso mitigaría mi culpa.

-¿Culpa?

-Si no te hubiese dejado ir así como así no habrías tenido que volar y no te hubieses resfriado.

_Sonrío, me imagino el susto que les pegue a mis padres cuando llegue a casa y me desmaye en la puerta. Yo había buscado aquella enfermedad. Cuando caminaba y volaba bajo la lluvia estaba conciente de lo que hacia. Él no tiene la culpa. A pesar de que mi garganta arde como nunca, mi cabeza me da vueltas y mis ojos están llorosos decido hacerle creer que estoy bien. Me gusta que me cuiden y se preocupen por mí pero no quiero que mi tío cargue con una culpa que únicamente recae sobre mis hombros._

-Ya me encuentro mejor, puedes irte al trabajo.

-¿Estas segura, Pan?

_Asiento._

-De acuerdo. Entonces te llevare a la universidad. No vale la pena que pierdas clases si te encuentras mejor.

_No lo puedo creer. ¿Que fijación tiene esta familia con el estudio? Recuerdo a mi abuelita Milk. Ya se de donde mi padre y su hermano sacaron eso de que o estudias o mueres. Observo que mi tío me mira escrutadoramente, como si quisiera descubrir la mentira que yo mismo acabo de crear. Ni modo, le hice creer que estoy bien. Ahora debo hacer lo que dice._

-Esta bien, pero déjame cambiarme. No pienso ir en pijama-_digo recordando el sueño que acabo de tener._

_Él asiente y sale del cuarto. Pronto lo escucho charlar con mis padres, de seguro les esta diciendo que estoy mejor. Se que pronto vendrán a preguntarme lo que realmente paso. Dudo mucho que se hayan tragado el cuento de que como Bra no podían traerme y me urgía llegar pronto a casa decidí volar con ese temporal. Eso ni yo me lo creería. Solo espero que no descubran que ayer no asistí a todas mis clases en la universidad. Si lo hacen voy a escuchar horas de horas hablar a mi padre y quizá a mí abuelita Milk sobre la importancia del estudio. Ya estoy lista. Voy bien abrigada. Tengo escalofríos. Tarde me doy cuenta que fue un error hacerle creer a todos que estaba de mil maravillas. Cielos, que molestas que son estas enfermedades. Bajo las escaleras y encuentro a mi familia desayunando. Los saludo y como en silencio. No tengo ganas de hablar no se si sea por el dolor de garganta o porque prácticamente no tengo fuerza. Eso es muy extraño en mí. _

_Mas pronto de lo que quisiera estoy viajando a al ciudad. Siento como si hubiese tenido una batalla contra un poderoso enemigo que dejo mi cuerpo literalmente hecho añicos. Trato de evitar que mi tío se percate de ello. Si lo hace estoy segura no solo se sentiría culpable por lo que pasó en la lluvia sino por haberse dejado convencer de que estoy bien y sacarme así de casa cuando claramente debería estar descansado._

-¿Porque te portaste así ayer con Trunks?

_Esa pregunta me deja extrañada. Acaso Trunks realmente estuvo allí. Creí que se trataba solamente de un mal sueño. Recuerdo amargamente lo que él me dijo: no decir nada a nadie del bebe. Así que esa fue la razón por la que vino a verme no porque le preocupé. No puedo creerlo. La ira empieza a invadirme._

-No se a que te refieres-_contesto fríamente._

-Le dijiste que se fuera, que necesitabas descansar y el no te dejaba.

-¿Y?, era cierto ¿no? Debía descansar.

-Si pero la forma en como lo dijiste…Bueno…lo hiciste sentirse mal.

_Muevo la cabeza en señal de reprobación, como es posible que el se haya sentido mal. Después de todo lo que he pasado por su culpa: me resfrío estoy enferma y viene a mi casa a decirme que no divulgue el error que el y Maron cometieron en vez de preguntarme o siquiera darme una demostración de preocupación por mi estado de salud. Tengo deseos de golpear algo y juro que si mi tío no hubiese estado a lado ya hace rato habría escapado a algún lugar remoto en el que pueda desahogarme por completo._

_Al fin llegamos a la universidad. Siento que estoy ardiendo y mi cabeza sigue dándome vueltas, me cuesta trabajo salir del auto pero lo consigo y moviendo mi mano me despido. Lo normal abría sido abrazarlo pero no quiero contagiarlo. Suficiente con haber lidiado conmigo durante todo el día de ayer. _

_Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi aula. Tomo asiento y espero. Los recuerdos empiezan a atormentarme, hasta ese momento solo había pensado en la enfermedad que tenía pero ahora recuerdo lo que causo dicha enfermedad. La desesperación, la tristeza. Acabo de darme cuenta de que ahora si lo perdí, perdí a Trunks y no por la boda sino por el hijo que va a tener. Aunque duela reconocerlo eso es algo que nadie podrá romper. Y ¿ahora que? No puedo hacer nada mas que desearle felicidad a ese muchacho que desde pequeña me robo el corazón. Rayos si no se me hubiese ocurrido viajar con ellos, con mi abuelito y Trunks al espacio nada de esto estaría pasando. Debo admitir que todo esto es mi culpa. En primer lugar no debí colarme en la nave, no debí ser tan impulsiva y muchas veces tan caprichosa, no debí refugiarme en Trunks cuando mi abuelito murió teniendo a mis padres, a mi tío Goten, a mi abuelita Milk, a mi abuelito Satán, no debí continuar frecuentándolo para entrenar a su lado, no debí poner mis ojos en el. No debí enamorarme. Ahora debo pagar las consecuencias. Debo sufrir y verlo partir. Debe haber alguna forma con lo que pueda olvidarlo. Pero ¿Cómo? _

_La maestra de literatura entra. Sonrío. Esa quizá es la única materia que suele sacarme del aburrimiento de estar allí y de la depresión al recordar mis problemas. Poco a poco los alumnos empiezan a entrar apresurados, observo la silla de a lado y me percato que Bra aun no ha llegado. ¡Qué extraño! Sobre todo porque es muy responsable y nunca falta a clase a menos que yo le insista en hacerlo. La voz de la maestra resuena por todo el salón, todos guardamos silencio. Es hora de empezar. _

-Bien clase, ayer hablamos sobre la importancia que tienen las emociones en las composiciones que realizamos…

_Ayer. De seguro fue una clase interesante._

-Hoy quiero que todos me demuestren de lo que son capaces. Quiero que compongan algo con lo que están sintiendo en este momento en forma de…

_¡Estoy emocionada! Al fin voy a poder expresar todo lo que estoy sintiendo, aunque para ser prácticos en este momento lo único que siento es ganas de irme a recostar con una buena limonada y un caliente tazón de caldo de pollo. _

_Pasamos dos horas componiendo, muchos se matan de la risa al leer lo que escriben y otros están muy concentrados, yo solo me concreto en desahogar todo lo que siento aunque estoy segura de que lograre causar las risas de muchos de mis compañeros con lo que escribo._

-Bien es hora, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para redactar. Ahora uno por uno pasaran a leer lo que hicieron.

_Muchas de las composiciones de mis compañeros logran arrancarme muchas risas, no porque me burle sino porque nunca creí que el hambre, el sueño y el aburrimiento fuesen buenos temas para escribir. La maestra mueve la cabeza impaciente al parecer nada de lo que escucho a logrado conmoverla. _

-Bien, señorita Son Pan.

_Me incorporo. Nuevamente la sensación de debilidad sacude mis piernas pero continúo y llego al frente de la clase. _

-Cuéntanos Pan. ¿Sobre que escribiste?

_Todos me observan curiosos. Me conocen muy bien y saben que a veces salgo con una u otra sorpresita. Desearía que todos fueran mis amigos pero al parecer el ser la nieta del gran "Mister Satán" en vez de acercarlos los aleja de mi. Me pregunto que harían si supiesen que también soy la nieta de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo y no me refiero a mi abuelito Satán._

-Pan…

_La voz de la maestra me hace caer en cuenta de que nuevamente estoy inmersa en mis pernsamientos.._

-Lo siento. Decidí escribir acerca del miedo.

_Al parecer he captado la atención de todos así que decido continuar:_

_Tengo miedo…_

_Miedo a perder a todo ser que quiero._

_Conforme pasa el tiempo_

_La soledad llena mi vida,_

_Mi familia, mi abuelito,_

_Los veo a todos en una sola fila,_

_Esperando_

_¿Que esperan?_

_La muerte quizá._

_Su turno de ser llevados, de desaparecer y de dejarme nuevamente sola._

_Por una u otra forma todos terminan dejándome vacía._

_Si me preguntan a que tengo miedo,_

_Pues temo confiar, temo amar, temo perder al ser amado y temo morir sin alguien a mi lado._

-Gracias

_Todo el salón se llena de aplausos. La maestra sonríe abiertamente al parece he logrado conmoverla. Voy y me siento. El resto de las clases no hacen más que aburrirme. Me duele la cabeza y la garganta. Mal día para venir a clase, el cielo esta nublado. Al parecer se identifica con mis sentimientos o quizá es todo lo opuesto._

_Al fin receso. Todos salen del aula. Decido quedar me allí, no tengo ganas de subir a la azotea y menos si no esta Bra. Cada vez que recuerdo ese lugar viene a mi mente la noticia que precisamente mi amiga me soltó allí. Desde ese momento mi vida acabo. Ya no me importa nada. Solo quiero huir, escapar. Pero eso seria cobarde. Me imagino a mi misma entrando a la oficina de Trunks diciéndole que lo amo y luego saliendo disparada de allí. Mi imaginación no tiene límites. Muchas pero muchas veces he soñado que el me besa, me toca y me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo pero eso no pasa de un sueño. Para mi desgracia un simple sueño que al despertar termina por devolverme a la cruda realidad. _

_Escapar, no es mala idea. Quizá si viajo a un lugar lejano de Trunks pueda sacármelo del corazón. Me pregunto si podré enamorarme de alguna otra persona._

-Hola Pan.

_Observo indiferente a quien me habla, es Dan una chico que se sienta tras de mi. No entiendo que hace hablándome, quizá intenta romper el tabú de que si me habla mi abuelito Satán le caerá encima. Sonrío. Debió de tomar mucho valor para hablarme. Me pregunto que querrá. Decido continuar con la conversación._

-Hola Dan.

-¿Conoces mi nombre?

-Claro que si. De hecho casi de todos en esta clase.

-Ya veo, no te somos tan indiferentes como creía.

_Asiento_

-Solo quería decirte que…que yo a veces me siento así…Como lo que escribiste.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Mis padres murieron. Vivo con mi abuelita y temo mucho perderla y quedar solo. Es una sensación que me causa desesperación y que muchas veces no me deja dormir.

_No puedo creer lo que escucho, su vida en comparación con la mia es mucho peor._

-Lo siento mucho Dan.

-Gracias, pero eso no es lo que quiero recalcar. Veras a medida que las desgracias se presentaban, porque te voy a decir que la perdida de mis padres no es lo único malo que me ha pasado, yo he aprendido a vivir de acuerdo a ellas. Siempre veo el lado positivo de las cosas y lucho por no dejarme abatir. La vida es lo más hermoso que podemos tener, y siempre hay una solución o algo bueno escondido entre los problemas que parecen no tener fin.

-No entiendo porque me dices todo eso Dan.

-Porque por lo que escribiste puedo darme cuanta de que tienes miedo a quedarte sola, de que estas pasando por un momento horrible y de que ciertamente no sabes que hacer. Pienso que deberías analizar lo que te ocurre y visualizar el aspecto positivo, si lo encuentras estoy seguro te sentirás mejor.

_¿Que lado positivo podría encontrarle a que el amor de mi vida se va a casar con otra porque va a tener un hijo? Miro a Dan algo incrédula._

-Se que parece imposible Pan, pero te conozco. De hecho desde el primer día que llegaste he aprendido a conocerte. Se que eres muy fuerte y lista, deberías probar hacer lo que te digo.

_Intento asimilar lo que estoy escuchando._

-Espera Dan, si todo lo que dices es cierto porque nunca te acercaste a mi. ¿Porque ahora?

-Porque hoy no tienes a tu amiga, alguien que te ayude a levantarte. Un apoyo. Porque precisamente hoy, estas sola en clase.

_Ya veo, tanto me había centrado en que nadie quería ser mi amigo que ni siquiera les di oportunidad a los que si querían. Como no me di cuenta de que aquel muchacho castaño de ojos verdes intentaba acercarse a mi. Sonrío. No esta nada mal. _

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-Espera-_lo detengo enseguida, no se porque pero su compañía me ha hecho sentir mucho mejor_-Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo a la salida.

_Esta vez quien sonríe es el._

-No debería ser yo el que te invitara.

-No me digas que eres machista.

-Claro que no respeto mucho a las mujeres para hacer eso.

-Bien entonces ¿aceptas o no?

-Por supuesto que si, he esperado mucho para salir contigo.

_Diciendo esto toma asiento antes de que el maestro que ya ha entrado nos regañe. No puedo creer lo que escucho. Quizá el me ayude a olvidar, ha olvidar el dolor que desde anteayer ha apresado mi corazón. _

_Las clases pasan sin sorpresa alguna ha excepción de que en cada una estuve a punto de quedarme dormida. Si no me curo este resfriado cuanto antes voy a terminar en un hospital. El timbre de fin de clase suena. Con lentitud me dispongo a tomar mi bolso pero Dan se ofrece a llevármelo. Caminamos juntos, hablando de las clases, de mi amistad con Bra, de que muchas personas en clase quieren ser mis amigos pero que aparentemente yo no dejo que se acerquen, que debería ser más comunicativa y no encerrarme en mi misma. Poco a poco aquel chico, un completo desconocido para mi, se transforma en alguien a quien parece conozco desde hace años. Es muy fácil hablar con el, siempre tiene consejos sabios y anécdotas divertidas que logran hacerme olvidar mi principal motivo de tristeza. _

_Sin darnos cuenta hemos llegado a la cafetería de la universidad. Tomo asiento mientras el ordena dos cafés. Creo saber la razón por la que me agrada Dan, el sabe lo que es sentirse solo. El sabe lo que es perder a alguien muy querido porque el perdió a dos y aun así lo admiro porque es una persona sumamente alegre, optimista y amable a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido no se ha dejado derrotar por las adversidades. Pero yo..._

_Me pregunto si debería enfrentar las cosas al igual que el…_

-Vaya Pan me alegra mucho encontrarte aquí.

_Esa voz, rápidamente como si mi asiento tuviera carbones ardiendo me pongo de pie. Dan que esta llegando deja el café sobre la mesa y observa curioso a quien literalmente me ha obligado a brincar del asiento._

_Es Maron._

-¿Que haces aquí?-_pregunto fríamente._

-Te buscaba-_ella no parece notar el tono de mi voz, al contrario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja me extiende un sobre_-Mira esta es la invitación para mi boda con Trunks.

_Mis fuerzas empiezan a faltarme poco a poco. Siento desfallecer. Abro el sobre. Una imagen holográfica de Maron y Trunks besándose se presenta, dejándome completamente repugnada. _

-Se que tu eres la mejor amiga de Trunks, merecías ser la primera en recibir la invitación .Si te fijas de este domingo en ocho es la boda, allí esta la dirección de la iglesia y la recepción será en casa de Bulma.

_No puedo más…_

_Recuerdo la boda, el bebe, mi enfermedad, a Dan, la invitación. El plazo de dos semanas esta pasando, ya queda pocos días para que Trunks se aparte de mi lado para siempre. _

_Lo único que siento antes de desmayarme son los brazos de Dan sosteniéndome. Eso es todo. He caído en tinieblas. No quiero saber nada de nada. Solo olvidar a Trunks, su boda…Olvidarlo todo. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Día 4_

-¿No le parece un hermoso día señor?

-Es cierto es un hermoso día-_contesto_-Lastima que no pueda disfrutarlo.

_El cielo completamente azul adornado por una que otra nube y el sol brillando en todo lo alto me ofrecen un clima tan tentador que de no ser por la responsabilidad que tengo con la corporación hace rato habría escapado para irme a darme un chapuzón en una de las cascadas tan hermosas fuera de la ciudad o para recostarme sobre el pasto y pensar. Cuanto desearía poder hacerlo, descansar y no pensar en nada más. Muchos creen que ser el presidente de la Corporación Capsula es un trabajo gratificante y magnifico, yo no opino igual. Para mi es una especie de cárcel, de jaulita de oro en la que debo estar hasta terminar el día ordenando, firmando, tomando decisiones y analizando cada uno de los recursos con que cuenta la empresa. _

_Debo admitir que añoro aquellos días en lo que los enemigos atacaban la Tierra o amenazaban con destruir el universo. Lo único de lo que debía preocuparme era de entrenar y fortalecerme mas, de no morir y de dar todo de mi en la pelea final... Ahora todo se ha vuelto tan monótono y cotidiano. La paz que existe es a veces tan exasperante. Ya nadie teme que la Tierra este nuevamente en peligro porque paradójicamente desde que Goku se marcho, al parecer todos los enemigos que solían atacarnos también se fueron. Desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Me pregunto si la razón de la existencia de tantos adversarios era por la existencia del guerrero más poderosa en la Tierra. ¿Qué pensaría mi padre si escuchara lo que pienso? De seguro con la mirada me mandaría al diablo por pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de que los enemigos venían únicamente por Goku. Aunque se que en el fondo el sabe que era así. Sin Goku en la Tierra hay paz pero también aburrimiento y nada de acción. _

_El auto en el que voy se detiene lentamente. Al fin hemos llegado a la corporación._

-Me alegra que esta vez hayamos llegado sin percance alguno. Que tenga un buen día señor.

_El conductor de mi automóvil me sonríe y se va dejándome extrañado. ¿Porque diría eso? Los recuerdos de el trayéndome y yo escapando para volar libre como un ave, vienen a mi mente. Es cierto. Yo escape aquel día, decidí no llegar a trabajar y dejándolo en plena congestión y pelea con los conductores volé sin importarme nada. Me imagino el chasco que mi chofer se llevó al llegar a la compañía y ver que su presidente había desaparecido del auto, eso sin contar con el susto que se llevo el día en el que Pan literalmente rompió el techo del automóvil en pleno viaje. _

_Escapar, una linda opción que me veo forzado a rechazar. Ahora no puedo hacer eso, precisamente hoy debo cumplir con mi trabajo. El día que huí para según yo relajarme volando no asistí a la corporación. Ayer tampoco. La razón. Mi madre. Ella no dejo que saliera siquiera de casa. Dijo que por lo menos ese día faltase al trabajo para atender los preparativos. Si ella supiera que no fue el único día que falte ni que pienso faltar a esa cotidiana actividad que lentamente succiona mi vida. _

_Ayer, si que fue un día muy pesado. Desde que amaneció tuve que estar en casa revisando desde los bocadillos que se servirían en la recepción hasta los destinos para el viaje de luna de miel. Me midieron definitivamente el traje de muñequito de torta. Maron llego al mediodía, traía un extraño semblante pero cuando le pregunte que le había pasado me dijo que nada importante. Las invitaciones que traía me parecieron algo ridículas y exageradas. No me agrada para nada que otras personas vean como beso a Maron. Es algo incomodo. Tuve una gran discusión con ella para cambiar dichas invitaciones al final accedió no sin llorar y hacernos estallar la cabeza a todos con sus gritos. _

_Al final del día llegaron mis futuros suegros, la cena transcurrió entre mi con un profundo agotamiento y toda mi familia y la suya discutiendo pormenores de la boda. Al menos gran parte de los preparativos se hizo ayer. Estoy seguro de que mi madre me dejara en paz por unos cuantos días. Cuando al fin creí que descansaría Bra que en todo el día, desde que mi madre la obligo a faltar a la universidad para dejar unos encargos, había desaparecido; llamo para decir que se va a quedar a dormir fuera. Que no se preocupen por ella. Que regresaría mañana cuando pudiera. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mi padre a quien el barullo de los preparativos lo tenia de pésimo humor literalmente exploto. No podía creer como su hija avisaba así como así que dormiría afuera. Ella nunca hacia eso. Se caracterizaba por siempre volver a casa, la idea de un posible novio o pretendiente paso por su cabeza y lo escuche farfullar durante toda la noche._

-Bienvenido señor

-Buenos Días tenga usted.

_Los rumores y cuchicheos son sonidos tan cotidianos que ya estoy acostumbrado. En este momento es casi un alivio estar allí en vez de dos horas escuchando melodías adecuadas para el vals. Todos mis colaboradores me rodean y me empiezan a informar sobre los asuntos en los que no estoy pendiente debido a mis repentinas ausencias._

-Sabemos que debe estar ocupado por los preparativos de su boda…

-De seguro esa es la razón por la que falto…

_Los escucho adivinar o crear hipótesis sobre cuan cansado es eso, ellos ni se imaginaban en realidad "cuan" cansado es eso._

_Localizo a mi secretaria junto con una montaña de papeles y logro visualizar otra montaña igual esperándome en mi escritorio. Antes de que si quiera pueda decirme algo me escabullo hacia la oficina de la única persona que hace que mi estadía en esta corporación no sea tan deprimente y aburrida. _

_Abro la puerta y enseguida me deslizo al interior. No hay nadie. _

_Es extraño, por lo general Goten siempre es puntual. De eso a que pida permisos cada cinco minutos hay una gran diferencia. _

_Observo ese lugar, es muy diferente a mi oficina y me atrevería a decir a todas las oficinas del lugar. Las paredes tiene colores vivos que el propio Goten eligió, hay un equipo de sonido que amplifica la infinidad de CDS que tiene regados por el suelo. Me pregunto que pensarían de mí si hiciera lo mismo que mi amigo. El viola casi todos los reglamentos de la compañía, nunca va formalmente vestido, nunca sale cuando debería salir, nunca hace una petición formal para salir cuando quiere, él almuerza cuando se le da la gana, se la pasa coqueteando con todas las muchachas de la corporación pero cuando desempeña su trabajo lo hace a la perfección. Esa es quizá la razón por lo que lo dejo salir tantas veces, no porque tenga preferencia sino porque siempre termina con todo sus encargos a tiempo. _

_Me recuesto sobre el sillón que tiene contra la pared. Siempre eh querido ser como Goten desde pequeño a sido tan ingenuo y despreocupado, su cabecita solo pensaba en una cosa comer y pelear. Ahora obviamente su cabeza piensa en otras cosas pero en esencia sigue siendo el mismo que desde pequeño. Yo por el contrario desde niño me encargaba de complicarme la vida con mis planes. Ahora básicamente es lo mismo. Decidí que seria lo mejor para el bebe, para Maron pero ¿y para mi? De no ser por el niño yo hubiese roto con Maron, lo único que nos mantenía unidos era el cariño y el respeto que tengo con su familia y las noches de pura pasión que ella me ofrecía pero ¿y el amor? Donde estaba ese sentimiento. Yo sabía a la perfección donde se encontraba el mío. Pan. _

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento, ¿se acordara de mí? Al parecer desde que se entero de mi boda y el bebe ya no quiere verme ni en pintura, solíamos entrenar todas las tardes en mi casa pero desde aquel día en que salió volando del carro no la he vuelto a ver. A excepción del día que falte al trabajo y ella se encargo de echarme de su casa cuando enfermo. La entiendo, debí decirle que llegue a ver como no estaba no a ver que no hubiese abierto la boca. Eso fue algo descortés y grosero. Pero en el momento en que ella me observo no supe que decir, terminé arruinándolo todo. Debería buscarla para ofrecerle una disculpa. Es lo menos que se merece. _

-Se puede saber ¿que haces aquí?

_La puerta de la oficina esta abierta y mi hermana me observa curiosa. Me levanto de un respingo, me pregunto que pensara al verme dando muestra de la más notable haraganería en la oficina de Goten y sobre todo en su sillón. _

-Te hice una pregunta Trunks. Creí que estarías en casa con los preparativos de la boda, con mama, Maron y...

-Si, lo se. Mi madre inatento retenerme allí pero le dije que como ayer falte a trabajar hoy debía ponerme al corriente.

-Y ponerte al corriente quiere decir estar acostado viendo al techo en la oficina de tu mejor amigo-_sonríe._

-Claro que no-_me defiendo_-vine a buscarlo pero aun no llega. Es extraño el siempre es puntual.

-El no va a llegar hoy.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Pues porque si.

_Bra entra y cierra la puerta, observa la oficina como si intentara localizar algo. Abre el escritorio de mi amigo y saca un celular. Ella parece saber exactamente donde estaba aquel aparato que mi amigo dejo más por olvido que por despreocupación. Lo que me hace pregúntame, donde estuvo ayer y porque ella hoy directamente llego a la oficina de Goten. Una duda algo extraña se posa en mi cabeza._

-Bra, ¿pasaste la noche con Goten?

_Ella se detiene y me observa directamente, sin siquiera pestañar. Luego asiente. Me quedo estático, no puedo creerlo._

-Pero no es lo que piensas hermanito. Pase la noche con Goten y los padres de Pan.

_Esta vez mi sorpresa es sustituida por confusión._

-No te entiendo Bra.

_Su mirada inquisitiva me indica que esta analizando si contarme o no el motivo de esa extraña reunión._

-Esta bien. Creo que deberías saberlo después de todo eres su amigo. No te lo dijimos ayer porque sabíamos que estarías ocupado y decírtelo te daría una preocupación más.

-¿Decirme que?-_empiezo a exasperarme._

-Ayer Pan se desmayo en la universidad fue porque aun no estaba del todo repuesta de su enfermedad. Se la llevaron al hospital. Yo estuve allí toda la noche. Estaba muy mal pero ya la conoces, ella no se deja vencer por nada. Ya esta estable.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!

-Así es. Goten me dijo que por favor le llevara su teléfono ya que se quedara hoy también en el hospital.

-Pero acabas de decir que esta bien.

-Por eso, los doctores quieren evitar una recaída. Mañana la darán de alta.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana, Bra ¿donde esta el hospital?

-Voy par allá si quieres vamos juntos pero ¿no vas a quedarte a trabajar?

-Bromeas, Pan me necesita.

_Bra me observa como intentando analizar lo que acabo de decir._

-Es decir me necesita por qué soy su mejor amigo.

_Al parecer no se ha tragado nada de lo que acabo de decir dado que ella es su mejor amiga pero no me importa. En ese momento salgo de la oficina con dirección al automóvil. Se que seria más rápido ir volando pero a Bra eso de volar por allí no le agrada mucho que digamos. En menos de lo que pienso estoy parado frente al hospital junto con mi hermana. Subimos por el ascensor y al fin llego a la habitación de Pan. Afuera sentado en una silla esta Goten quien con unas ojeras tremendas me observa sorprendido._

-¿Que haces aquí?

_Esa es la segunda vez que escucho esa pregunta. Solo ruego que la tercera no sea precisamente en la habitación a la que en este momento quiero entrar._

-Tuve que decírselo Goten-_interviene Bra_-Es su amigo después de todo. Lo merece ¿no te parece?

-Si tienes razón. Gracias por traerme el teléfono Bra, eres una buena amiga.

_Ella sonríe y se lo entrega._

-¿Y los padres de Pan?-_pregunta mi hermanita sentándose a lado de Goten._

-Fueron a casa, al parecer mi mama-_sonríe Goten_-se altero al saber que mi sobrina estaba en el hospital y quiere venir a verla. Videl fue por ropa para Pan y mi hermano por mi madre.

-¿Puedo pasar?-_interrogo_.

-Claro pero la última vez que entre ella estaba dormida. Por eso decidí salir-_contesta Goten-_ Pero te advierto que no esta…

_No escucho las palabras de mi amigo, abro la puerta lentamente y me deslizo, la observo. Tal como dijo mi amigo, ella se encuentra en el séptimo sueño, respirando lentamente. _

-Hola-_la voz de un joven me desconcierta, caigo en cuenta que sentado en una especie de sillón-cama casi al fondo de la habitación, un muchacho me observa._

_No entiendo que esta pasando, el desconocido se incorpora y me tiende la mano cortésmente. Yo la estrecho sin siquiera saber quien es._

-Disculpa. ¿Te conozco?-_interrogo escrutadoramente._

-No-_sonríe_-Soy amigo de Pan.

_Una extraña sensación de desagrado me invade, por lo general no suelo rechazar a las personas hasta conocerlas pero este chico no me inspira confianza. Siento que el no debería estar allí. Que sale sobrando. Pero no digo nada. Me acerco a ella y me siento en una silla a su lado._

-Yo también soy amigo de Pan-_recalco._

-Ya veo-_sonríe sentándose al otro lado de la cama_.-Es una muchacha muy especial ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues al poder y la fuerza interna que tiene para soportarlo todo. Es muy luchadora.

_Y no sabe cuanto. Pan es muy madura aunque a veces sus caprichos hacen que la gente la vea como infantil, cuando se trata de ayudar y hacer algo justo ella siempre esta en primera fila._

-Mi nombre es Dan-_interrumpe mis pensamientos aquel chico._

-Soy Trunks-_contesto autónomamente._

-Lo se. Te conozco...

-No me digas que por la boda…-_resoplo irritado._

-Claro que no, por los avances tecnológicos que tiene tu compañía.

_Vaya al menos soy conocido por algo mas que ser el soltero mas cotizado de la ciudad a punto de ponerse la soga al cuello. _

-¿Trunks?-_una voz, esta vez de mi agrado. Me hace caer en cuenta que con nuestra improvisada conversación hemos despertado a Pan._

_Ella me observa, pero en su mirada veo un dejo de tristeza. Luego instintivamente observa al otro chico y para mi sorpresa a este le sonríe._

-Hola Dan. Lamento haber arruinado nuestra improvisada cita.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá mas ocasiones para hacerlo. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes. No quiero que te me vuelvas a desmayar.

_Ella ríe. Me siento fuera del lugar, como si estuviera interrumpiendo una de esas escenas amorosas entre enamorados. Los celos me invaden y eso es extraño ya que siempre me he caracterizado por controlar mis emociones._

-¿Trunks te hice una pregunta?

_La voz de Pan me saca de mis pensamientos. _

-Lo siento. No te escuche, ¿que dijiste?

-Que si sabes donde están mis padres y mi tío.

-Afuera, bueno tus padres salieron pero están por regresar y Goten esta descansando.

-Pobrecito, el fue el que mas se preocupo ayer-_musita angustiada_-Me siento tan culpable.

-No deberías-_interrumpe el llamado Dan_-Tu no atrajiste la enfermedad, no quisiste hacerlo a propósito.

_Ella simplemente observa un punto fijo en aquella habitación. Luego sus ojos se posan sobre mí. Su mirada es tan transparente, siento como si ella intentara decirme algo con sus ojos pero no se que. Como si intentara expresar algo que con palabras no puede decirme. Desearía poder descubrir los secretos que esos ojos guardan en su interior, quizá de esa forma encontraría una solución para ayudarla. Me da la sensación de que mi presencia no hace más que lastimarla. Quizá sean imaginaciones mías. _

-¿Nadie te dijo porque me desmaye ayer?

_Yo solo niego. No puedo dejar de ver aquellos ojos negros llenos de tantas emociones a la vez. Son como espejos del alma, espejos que siempre me han cautivado por su pureza._

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Trunks-_pronuncia en un tono resignado_-Eres un buen amigo.

_Amigo, esa palabras no hacen mas que herirme en lo más profundo._

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

_Asiento._

-Me puedes dejar a solas con Dan.

_Eso me trastorna, la desilusión me invade y sin siquiera despedirme salgo de la habitación dando un portazo._

-Quise advertirte que ella no estaba sola pero no me hiciste caso Trunks-_la voz de Goten percatarme que tanto el como Bra me miran sorprendidos por mi reacción. Trato de controlarme._

-No quise portarme así, es que ella, digo el... ¿quien demonios es el?

_Goten sonríe._

-No te preocupes, no eres el primero que se comporta así. De hecho ayer tanto yo como Gohan estábamos furiosos con ese intruso.

-Así es hermanito. Ayer querían sacar a la fuerza a Dan. Ustedes son demasiado celosos. Solo porque no han visto a Pan con otros amigos aparte de nosotros se encelan por un chico qué no ha hecho más que preocuparse por ella.

-Es que yo debería haber estado a su lado cuidándola-_se enoja mi amigo._

_Es lo mismo que pienso yo._

-Si pero no lo estuviste. Dan la trajo al hospital, Dan insistió en quedarse hasta que ella se despertara y Dan se ofreció a acompañarla a casa.

-¿Que se ofreció para que?-_estallo yo-_Pues que se cree.

-Es lo mismo que digo. Mi hermano no va a permitir tal estupidez-_apoya Goten._

-Basta los dos-_susurra Bra avergonzada al ver que todos en el hospital nos están viendo-_dejen sus celos aun lado de Gohan y Goten lo entiendo. Pero tu Trunks actúas como un novio celoso. ¿Que te pasa?

_Las palabras de mi hermana me hacen caer en cuenta de una y solo una cosa. Yo no soy el novio de Pan. De hecho solo soy un amigo más. Esto termina por deprimirme. Decido irme de allí. Me despido de mi hermana y de Goten y salgo con la promesa de volver mañana. Tome una decisión errónea. Estoy conciente de ello. Elegí a quien no debí elegir. Ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias. El resto del día decido pasar sobre el techo de mi casa recostado. No quiero entrar, tampoco quiero caminar por allí. Solo hasta ese momento en especial me doy cuenta de cuan importante es para mi Pan, de cuanto me duele perderla y de cuanta rabia me causa admitir que debo dejar que continué su vida. _

_Si tan solo ella sintiera lo mismo por mi, si tan solo ella me amara al igual que yo a ella, pero si así fuera que podría hacer. No puedo dejar a mí hijo sin padre. Lo mejor es que ella no me ame. No podría vivir con la sola idea de que por mi culpa sufre. Lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigos, amigos simplemente amigos y nada más._


	5. Chapter 5

_Día 5_

_El día poco a poco empieza a salir, a través de las cortinas de mi habitación logro vislumbrar este bello acontecimiento. Desearía poder llenarme de tanta luz y olvidarlo todo. Solo así mi alma podría estar en paz. . No he dormido en toda la noche. A pesar de que el doctor me dijo que es esencial para mi recuperación, no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Una sola razón. Trunks. No puedo creer que poco a poco el día se este acercando. Ya no puedo hacer nada por detener ese acontecimiento. Es simplemente necesario, es lo que él quiere, lo que todos quieren. Jamás me permitirá quitarle a un hijo su padre pero aun así duele, nadie sabe como duele. Jamás creí que un dolor así pudiese existir, ni siquiera las heridas que tuve en combate con una infinidad de enemigos se compara a esto. Me siento triste y decepcionada. Tengo el corazón hecho pedazos, metafóricamente _

_La invitación. Eso fue todo lo que causo que ahora este aquí. Aunque para ser más exactos de no haber tenido la fabulosa idea de fingir que todo andaba bien nada de esto estaría pasando. Ahora estaría en mi casa ya recuperada y lista para continuar mis actividades cotidianas. Claro, si eso es posible en el estado emocional en el que me encuentro. _

_Trunks. A pesar de que me hago la firme promesa de intentar olvidarlo parece que el destino se empeña en ponérmelo enfrente. Ayer estuvo aquí, aunque es obvio que llegase dado que soy su mejor amiga. Lucia preocupado. Por un momento tuve ganas de arrojarme en sus brazos y decirle todo lo que siento por dentro pero no pude, no puedo y creo que jamás podre. Me sentí tan sola en aquel momento, a pesar de tenerlo cerca. Allí parado frente a mí, sentí que lo perdía, que lo estaba perdiendo y que nada podía hacer para recuperarlo. De no ser por Dan que estaba a mi lado jamás hubiese podido soportar estar a solas con el. De seguro hubiese llorado o lo hubiese insultado todo para que se alejara de mí y no me hiciese sufrir más. Soy débil, estas emociones humanas me hacen débil. Siempre me he caracterizado por ser fuerte y ahora deje que una simple enfermedad me ganara la batalla. No entiendo como es que yo fui a parar de ser la chica más ruda y fuerte a la debilucha tumbada en un hospital. Quizá es el amor, el amor es una respuesta clara a lo que pienso. Cada vez que pienso en Trunks besando a Maron, con una familia, no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empañen mis ojos. Estoy harta de llorar. Estoy hasta de sentirme así. Desearía poder borrarlo todo pero no puedo. Ahora mas que nunca necesito alguien que me escuche. Alguien que no sea la hermana del chico que amo, alguien que no sea el mejor amigo del chico que amo y desde luego alguien que no sea mi padre o mi madre. Los recuerdos de lo que Dan y yo hablamos ayer vienen a mi mente._

**Flash Back**

-Gracias por estar aquí Dan.

-No pensarías que te iba a dejar aquí y luego me marcharía. Estabas a mi lado cuando te desmayaste, eres mi responsabilidad.

-¿Sabes? no es la primera vez que escucho eso. Hace poco mi tío Goten también lo dijo solo que lo hizo parecer mas como culpa.

-Te refieres al joven que esta fuera muy "amable" por cierto.

-¿A que te refieres con muy "amable"?

-Bueno, cuando llegamos al hospital decidí llamar a alguien de tu familia. Y lo llame a la Corporación.

-Pero ¿como sabias…?

-Cuando tú y Bra conversan en clase créeme, no lo hacen en voz baja. Bien, estaba yo esperando que alguien me diera noticias de tu estado cuando él llego, creyó que yo te había hecho algo hasta que el doctor le aclaro que fue una recaída por tu resfriado. ¡Que fuerte que es!

-Si lo se. A veces es muy impulsivo pero por lo general es muy tranquilo...No te lastimo ¿verdad?

-No pero por un momento me intimido eso sin contar con la mirada de tu padre cuando llego. Creo que a nadie le parecía que estuviese aquí. Aunque la verdad los entiendo, ellos no me conocen. Por suerte llego Bra. Aunque al principio lo empeoro todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque se le ocurrió decirle a tu padre y a tu tío que yo era tu novio.

-¡¡¿¿Que???!!!

-Si, los dos parecían estar a punto de matarme pero tu madre intervino diciendo que era una broma porque tú jamás les ocultarías algo así.

- Me alegro mucho.

-A mi me alegra que estés mejor.

-Eres un buen amigo. A pesar de que te conozco a tan solo unos días, y no muy bien que digamos te preocupaste por mi. Y no te fuiste aun después de conocer la familia que tengo.

-No son terribles, al menos tienes una que te cuida.

-Lo siento. Olvide lo de tus padres.

-No te preocupes. Deberías aprender a valorar lo que tienes, no lo digo como reprimenda sino como un consejo. Bueno será mejor que regrese a mi casa, mi abuelita debe estar preocupada.

-Espera, tengo que pedirte un último favor más. Al menos por este día.

-Se lo que piensas pedirme. No quieres que le diga a nadie que lo que causo tu desmayo fue esa invitación ¿verdad?

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Se necesita ser un ciego para no ver la forma en la que miras a Trunks.

-¿De que hablas? Yo lo miro como a un simple amigo.

-Y ustedes insisten en creerse esa historia. Esta bien, no diré nada. Deben darse cuenta por si mismos.

-Eres tan extraño Dan. A veces creo que sabes más de lo que deberías saber.

-No soy una especie de oráculo Pan. Solo soy un amigo con una gran percepción. Adiós, te veré mañana. Eso si tu padre y tu tío me dejan pasar de la puerta.

-No exageres.

-No si no lo hago. Cuando les dije que quería acompañarte a tu casa casi me asesinan con la mirada.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Pienso y vuelvo a pensar. ¿Será que acaso Dan siente algo por mi? Pero eso es imposible apenas hace dos días que le hablo aunque pasara ser mas exactos el hace mas tiempo que me conoce y me ha visto. ¿Debería darme una nueva oportunidad? ¿Debería intentar olvidar a Trunks? Rayos, en que estoy pensando, ni siquiera se si Dan siente algo por mi. Solo porque sea cariñoso y amistoso conmigo no quiere decir que me quiera. Nuevamente me estoy haciendo la película de algo que jamás será. Estoy tan confundida. Soy conciente de que estoy buscando de todas formas alejar de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón a Trunks, incluso usando a Dan pero eso no s justo. El se ha portado también conmigo, no puedo lastimarlo. Es extraño como en tan solo poco tiempo se puede conocer a una persona que se identifica tanto contigo y puede llegar a ser un buen amigo. Hay algo que no me cuadra, quizá desconfió porque de un día para el otro ahora tengo a un amigo a parte de Bra y Trunks que se preocupa por mi o porque cada vez que hablo con el me siento mejor. No lo se. Lo único de lo que soy conciente ahora es que el es un amigo con el que en estos momentos puedo contar, aunque aun no me da la confianza para decirle lo que de verdad me pasa. _

_Nuevamente lo recuerdo. La boda, se acerca rápidamente. Y cada vez que pienso en eso no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Quisiera escapar de esta realidad. Tomar una nave y marcharme bien lejos. No seria una mala idea. Después de todo ya soy mayor de edad y debo empezar a buscar mi propio camino independiente de mi familia. No, no podría. Los quiero mucho a todos. Pero ¿y el dolor? ¿Y el sufrimiento? ¿Que pesa más en estos momentos? El amor que les tengo a todos o el dolor de perder a quien considero el único amor de mi vida. ¿Qué?_

-Buenos días señorita. ¿Como esta?

_Mi padre ya ha despertado y me observa con dulzura desde el sillón. A su lado, mi madre se despereza y me sonríe. Pobrecitos, los dos han tenido que acomodarse allí para velar mis sueños y todo por que no hice lo debidamente adecuado para combatir mi resfrío. De seguro quien más culpable se sintió fue mi tío. A propósito ¿Donde estará?_

-Hola Pan…-_mi tío Goten se incorpora._

_Una improvisada cama con tres sillas y una chaqueta como cobija ha sido su reposo. Definitivamente cuando se trata de cuidar a alguien de la familia, todos se unen. No era necesario que todos se quedaran allí, sobre todo por un resfrío. Para mi que exageran con mi madre o mi padre hubiese bastado. _

-¿Cómo esta la sobrinita mas preocupante de todo el mundo?

-¿Como esta el tío mas molesto de todo el mundo?

-Oye que mala deberías agradecer que me preocupe por ti.

-Muchas gracias tío Goten. Te quiero mucho.

-Oye hija y ¿a nosotros? ¿No nos quieres?-_interrumpe mi madre aparentemente resentida._

-Claro que si. Los adoro a todos. Es mas, lamento haberlos preocupado.

-No Pan-_interrumpe mi tío incorporándose y estirándose de aquel incómodo lugar_- Ahora que estas mejor quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo. No debí sacarte de casa así, todo es mi culpa...

-Antes de que sigas quiero decirte que no tienes porque culparte. Yo sabia lo que hacia cuando volé en plena lluvia. Yo sabía que podía resfriarme. Y cuando te dije que estaba bien estaba conciente de lo que decía.

-Pero era mi obligación darme cuenta...

-Ya te dije-_interrumpe mi padre_-No fue tu culpa. Pan es muy buena actriz y cuando quiere engañar a alguien lo hace y punto.

-Lo dices como si fuera una costumbre-_rezongo enojada._

-No, claro que no lo es. Por eso es que se te hizo tan fácil engañar a tu tío-_sonríe mi madre incorporándose._

_Ya que todos estamos despiertos empiezan los preparativos por salir del hospital. Estoy feliz, odio tener que estar en esos lugares. No es que les tema, al contrario admiro la labor que hacen los doctores pero es algo deprimente tener que estar encerrada en una habitación esperando hasta recuperarme. Por suerte mi enfermedad no fue nada grave. Me siento mejor. Es hora de marcharme, desearía que así como mi organismo se restableció mi corazón también lo haga. Pero eso es algo imposible. Nada podrá curar lo que siento. _

-Bien escondidito que te lo tenias, eh-_Mi mejor amiga me observa sonriente mientras yo empiezo a comer el desayuno que la enfermera ha dejado en mi habitación. _

-No te entiendo Bra ¿a que te refieres?

-Pues a Dan. A quien más. ¿Porque no me contaste de el?

-Porque apenas tuvo el valor de hablarme precisamente el día que me desmaye.

-¿Qué?

-Así es Bra, no lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo ni te lo he estado ocultando. Justamente ese día el decidió hablarme, lo conocí y me agradó.

-Te agrado o sientes algo más...

-...Es mi amigo Bra.

-Mi hermano también pero eso no quita que de la amistad surja el amor.

_Guardo silencio, porque esa afirmación me sonó mas como insinuación que como lo que era. Acaso Bra sabe lo que siento por Trunks. Si es así me moriría de la vergüenza. No pudo creerlo. Si ella lo supiese, no se lo que haría. A pesar de quererla mucho no podría decírselo uno porque jamás la pondría en la situación de elegir entre su hermano y yo y otro porque simplemente me daría temor su reacción. Que tal si pierdo a la única amiga que desde pequeña he tenido. Todo el resto de la mañana la escucho informarme sobre los deberes que los maestros me han dejado, luego la escucho resoplar por culpa de la maldita boda que no hace mas que alterar sus nervios y por ultimo al mediodía se marcha porque tiene una cita. Me gustaría ser como ella, tan bonita, tan natural y porque no. Divina. _

-Hija ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_mi padre entra algo serio a mi habitación. Yo ya estoy cambiada. Lista para salir del lugar caminando con mi propio pie_.

-¿Que ocurre papa? ¿Porque esa cara?

-Ese muchacho-_empieza sentándose en la cama donde aburrida espero que me digan que ya me puedo marchar_- Él que te trajo al hospital, el que no dejo de venir para ver como estabas mientras te encontrabas aquí…

-¿Dan?

-Así es. ¿Quería saber si es algo tuyo?

-Claro que si. Es mi amigo ¿Por qué?

_Mi padre da un suspiro de alivio._

-No, por nada.

-Papa ya hablaste ahora me dices la historia completa. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo conocía. Es decir tú no nos lo habías presentado y me resulto extraño verlo aquí.

-¿Qué habrías dicho si te decía que era mi novio? -_hablo para probar la reacción de mi padre._

-¿Qué? ¡¡¿¿Como se te ocurre??!! No. Tú no tienes la edad para tener un novio. Eres aun muy pequeña

- Tengo dieciocho años.

-Para mi siempre serás mi pequeña así tengas 100.

_Reímos._

-Ya en serio hija, no me gusta ese chico para tu novio.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no se.

-Hay papa, para ti ningún chico va a ser el adecuado si quiere alejarme de tu lado.

_Mi padre asiente sonriente. Me parece extraño y a la vez tierno verlo así, el gran Gohan. Mi padre. El siempre se ha caracterizado por controlar sus emociones y ser lo mas abierto posible que puede ser un padre pero ahora me demuestra que el teme, teme que me vaya de su lado, teme que me lastimen, teme que cometa un error y eso quizá es lo que me hace quererlo mas. La puerta de mi habitación se abre y a mi pesar veo pasar a quien no creí que vería por lo menos en ese día. _

-Buenos Días.

-Buenas tardes querrás decir-_sonríe mi padre_-Ya son las dos.

-Es cierto.

-¿Como estas Trunks?

-Bien ¿y usted?

-Con una tremenda jaqueca, no sabes las trabas que nos ponen para dar a Pan de alta. Se que quieran deshacerse de ella pero no podrían facilitarnos el tramite.

-Papa-_musito enojada._

-Lo siento hija, era broma. Voy a buscar a tu madre quiero saber como va con la orden de salida. Se quedan solos.

_Trunks carraspea algo incomodo. Un silencio intranquilo se posa en la habitación. Parece que el quiere decir algo pero no se anima o no quiere. Empieza a caminar por el cuarto pero para su desgracia o tal vez la mia no hay nada, a excepción de mi bolso ya listo, que pueda ser motivo de conversación. Resignado hace el intento de salir pero a medio camino se decide y toma asiento en la cama junto a mí. Ambos estamos frente a la ventana . Observamos el paisaje que nos ofrece aquella ciudad, algunos pájaros revoloteando alegremente, las nubes cubriendo el sol, uno que otro avión y el bullicio de los carros eso sin contar con varios edificios perfilándose en el horizonte. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a emitir palabra, miramos la ventana como hipnotizados por ella. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido una conversación así, es decir sin enfermedad de por medio o alguien interfiriendo. Desde que escape de su auto no hemos hablado y ahora es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Eso me incomoda y debo decir me asusta. _

-Yo...

_Los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo involuntariamente. El sonríe._

-Tu primero-_pronuncia._

_La sola idea de mí confesándole lo que siento pasa por mi mente pero la desecho de inmediato. Eso solo es parte de la gran imaginación que tengo y de la cual jamás podré poner en práctica. _

-Quería disculparme por que ayer no pude atenderte-_musito algo incomoda. La verdad me di cuenta que Trunks se fue algo enojado conmigo después de que le pedí dejarme a solas con Dan y la verdad lo entiendo. El vino dejando su trabajo a visitarme y yo le pido que se vaya. Fue algo muy grosero. Al menos eso es lo que pienso pero era necesario debía advertirle a Dan que no le dijese a nadie lo del desmayo. Era más que obvio que si sabían eso no tardarían en atar cabos y descubrir lo que en realidad siento respecto a la dichosa boda. _

-Descuida. De todas formas no iba a ir a trabajar.

_Bajo la cabeza. Es decir que solo vino porque le quedaba de paso ¿no se preocupo por mi ni en lo mas mínimo? Lo observo triste, al parecer se percata de lo que acaba de decir y niega con la cabeza._

-No quise decir eso. Eres muy importante para mi Pan. Vine porque me preocupe por ti.

_Es cierto. El no seria capaz de despreocuparse por los demás. Tiene un corazón tan puro y transparente. Si alguien esta enfermo o en peligro allí esta el buen Trunks preguntando que pasó y en que puede ayudar. Quizá eso es parte de lo que me hace amarlo cada vez mas. _

-Solo que ayer estabas muy ocupada con tu "amiguito"-_termina._

_No se si es mi imaginación pero la forma en la que se refiere a Dan me hace sentir como si le tuviese resentimiento pero ¿Por qué? A penas y se conocieron ayer por lo que escuche cuando me despertó su conversa. Entonces porque a Trunks no le agrada Dan._

-¿Que nos paso Pan?-_musita tristemente. _

_No logro entender el porque de sus palabras así que permanezco en silencio._

-Antes solíamos reír, entrenar, compartíamos tiempo juntos pero en tan pocos días eso acabo. Me da la sensación de que hay una gran abismo entre nosotros que nos separa cada vez mas y tengo miedo de perderte…Es decir a perder nuestra amistad. Puedo entender que estés enojada conmigo sobre todo por lo de la boda y lo del bebe. Creo que te decepcione. De seguro esperabas algo más de mí pero no es motivo suficiente para terminar con los años de años que hemos estado juntos. Eso me da mucha tristeza. No quiero separarme de ti. Ese día que fui a tu casa y me dijiste que me fuese. No se, percibí tanto rencor en tu voz. Como si me odiaras. Y no quiero eso.

-Respecto a eso-_interrumpo antes de que prosiga_- quería decirte que no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…pero tu tiene la culpa...Como rayos se te ocurre venir a decirme eso. ¿¿¿Estas idiota o que????

_Trato de controlarme pero no puedo. Me da tanta rabia el solo recordar eso. Ni siquiera porque le preocupe solo para que no se me ocurriese divulgar su pequeño secreto con Maron, solo por eso vino a verme. Para mi asombro Trunks sonríe._

-El que debe disculparse soy yo, ahora. Sabes la única razón por la que fui es porque quería saber como estabas.

-Y ¿porque dijiste eso?

-Es que-_su rostro se sonroja un poco_-Me tomaste por sorpresa, y bueno me puse nervioso y eso dije lo primero que se me ocurrió decirte.

_No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Yo? Yo lo puse nervioso a él. ¿Yo? No puedo evitar carcajearme en su cara lo cual parece molestarlo._

-No era para que te rieras...-

-Lo siento Trunks, pero es que en mi vida había escuchado tal cosa. Trunks llevamos tiempo de conocernos y es la primera vez que me dice que yo te pongo nervioso.

_Por un momento logro olvidar lo que en realidad esta pasando en mi vida y continuó riendo al parecer a el no le hace nada de gracia pero no me detiene. Cuando al fin me tranquilizo el continúa._

-Me puse nervioso porque no pensé que abrirías los ojos.

-Oye gracias_-respondo irónicamente_- No sabia que querías que nunca abriera los ojos.

-No me refiero a eso. ¡¡¡No voltees las cosas Pan!!! Siempre lo haces.

-Yo no volteo nada. Tu solito te entierras.

_Esta vez los dos soltamos sendas carcajadas. Como en los viejos tiempos. _

-¿Por qué no podemos estar así siempre?-_pregunta Trunks mientras se levanta y abre un poco la ventana para que entre aire fresco. _

-Por qué no siempre las cosas salen como queremos

_Suelto recordando la boda. _

-Escucha Trunks. Lamento haber reaccionado así como lo hice estos días, desearía poder olvidarlo todo y volver a ser los mismos que solíamos ser antes del noticion de la boda y el bebe pero no puedo. De ahora en adelante vas a tener otras responsabilidades, vas a tener que cuidar de tu esposa, de tu hijo, no vas a tener tiempo para mí y quiéralo o no vamos a terminar separados. Creo que es tiempo de acostumbrarnos a eso.

-Mi vida cambiara por completo-_suspira resignado mientras vuelve a sentarse a mi lado-_ pero no te quiero fuera de ella.

-¿Tan importante soy para ti?-_contesto en son de broma._

_El no contesta. _

-Escucha Trunks. De vez en cuando voy a ir a visitarte a ti y a Maron y a su bebe por supuesto-_pronuncio mientras cada palabra que doy me parte el corazón_- No me voy a ir para siempre.

_Aunque desearía hacerlo. Y creo que lo haré pero sin decírselo y las timarlo. _

-Mírame-_ordena desconcertándome por completo_-prométeme que no te alejaras de mi. Que siempre serás mi…mi…que siempre serás tu, Pan.

_Intento pronunciar algo pero no puedo. Esta tan cerca de mi, involuntariamente nos estamos acercando mas de lo que un par de amigos debería. Los dos nos miramos penetrantemente, negro contra azul, azul contra negro. De repente todo a nuestro alrededor es reducido a nada. Solo estamos el y yo. _

-Jamás me alejaría de ti, Trunks-_murmuro casi para mi antes que para el._

_Lo observo profundamente, su rostro, sus facciones, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Cielos, cuanto daría porque ese momento nunca acabase. Soy conciente de que de un momento a otro mi padre o mi madre entraran si es que no es mi tío y romperán la magia que nos rodea en ese momento pero no me importa. Nunca lo he tenido tan cerca como hasta ahora. Siento que si no se aleja voy a terminar por besarlo como tantas veces he soñado hacerlo. No quiero decir nada, no quiero separarme de el. De repente he pedido la noción de donde estoy lo único que quiero es quedarme así. Poco a poco nos acercamos, ya nada nos separa, absolutamente nada. Es lo que quiero no me importa nada ni nadie. En ese momento solo quiero probar esa boca que tantas veces he deseado besar, sentirlo en mis labios, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Demasiado tarde. He caído. Los dos nos fundimos en un beso, no se porque lo hace el pero se porque lo hago yo. Lo amo más que a nada en este mundo. Su beso es suave y tierno al principio pero después se transforma en uno cargado de deseo y de pasión. No es un sueño. Me esta besando. Trunks me esta besando. Los dos nos entregamos a ese beso. Tanto tiempo espere recibir el beso, mi primer beso y ahora se esta cumpliendo. El cumple todas mis expectativas y las rebasa. Siento como si estuviera fundiéndose conmigo, lo siento. Su olor, su cuerpo cercano y de repente…El se separa, me mira confundido y sale huyendo por la ventana._

_No hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad acaba de pasar. Bese a un chico que esta a punto de casarse y de tener un bebe, bese a alguien a quien por años le he hecho creer que soy su amiga, bese a un muchacho a quien se supone no debería besar. La culpa inunda mi alma y lloro, lloro porque por primera y ultima ves pude besarlo, porque quizá para el fue un juego pero para mi no, lloro porque jamás debió ocurrir, lloro por que esa fue la experiencia mas grandiosa y a la vez mas dolorosa de mi vida. Mi primer y último beso_ _con el chico que amo. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Día 6_

-¡No, mama!…

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto.

-No entiendo Trunks, siempre te agrado la nieta de Kakaroto y toda su familia. ¿Que tienes ahora contra ella?-_pregunta mordazmente mi padre._

_Respiro profundamente y con un "hagan lo que quieran" salgo de la cocina y me encierro en mi habitación. _

_Hoy, precisamente hoy tiene que hacer esa cena. No entiende acaso en el predicamento en el que me mete. ¿Que le voy a decir ahora a Pan cuando la vea? ¡¿Qué?! De seguro debe estar odiándome o por lo menos confundida por lo que hice. ¿Como le pude hacer eso? ¡¡Como la fui a besar!! ¿Porque no me contuve? ¿Que me paso por la cabeza en aquel momento? Nada. Simplemente nada. Todas mis neuronas fueron apagadas por su sola presencia. La tenía tan cerca de mí, cuantas veces pedí que eso pasara pero no en ese momento, no así, no en esas circunstancias. Ahora debo verla. Debo enfrentar lo que hice y aun no se como. ¿Porque a mi madre se le tenia que ocurrir invitar a la familia Son a cenar esta noche? ¿Por qué? Y ahora que. No puedo pasarme evitándola todo el tiempo pero tampoco puedo acercármele. No tengo excusa. ¿Que le voy a decir?_

_Un sinnúmero de preguntas azotan mi cabeza una tras otra. Ninguna respuesta solo mas y mas problemas. Desde ayer he tratado de hallar algo con que justificar mi acción pero no puedo. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal y a pesar de las consecuencias que implica haberla besado no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz al recordar esa situación. Ella no me aparto, no se resistió, aunque de seguro fue porque mi acción la tomo por sorpresa pero aun así, ese beso fue tan mágico que jamás podre olvidarlo. Por un momento olvide todo lo que pasaba, solo me concentre en ella. Jamás pensé que de una visita al hospital podría salir esto. Un beso, no un beso en la mejilla o en la mano. Un beso en la boca, labio con labio. Yo demostrándole lo que en verdad siente mi corazón ¿y ella? Bueno no se que paso por su cabeza pero por la mia solo hubo una cosa. Amor. Nada comparado a las veces en las que bese a Maron o a otras chicas. Sin embargo a pesar de lo grandiosos que fue aquel instante no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable. Voy a ser padre, voy a casarme y aun así me atreví a besar a otra mujer. Se que de seguro para muchos me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua pero para mi el respeto y la responsabilidad son valores importantes en mi vida y ayer falte a los dos. _

_Esta noche tendré que enfrentarla y ¿ahora que? Si le digo que fue una broma de seguro la lastimo y termino lastimándome por los golpes que de seguro me dará. Si le digo lo que siento temo terminare alejándola y eso es lo que no quiero. Si le digo que todo fue por el momento, que me deje llevar voy a terminar haciéndole creer que estaba jugando por lo que terminara odiándome. Un beso, ni siquiera fue un abrazo, un saludo de manos. Fue un beso tan lindo pero tan desastroso a la vez. No cuento con nadie que alivie la desesperación que desde ayer llevo en mi corazón. Si le digo a Goten me parte la cara, si le digo a Bra de seguro sale huyendo espantada. Soy un hombre comprometido, con un niño futuro del cual nadie sabe su existencia excepto la mujer que bese ayer. _

_Genial, soy todo un desgraciado. _

_Aun a pesar de este dilema no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sentí. Ayer lo sentí y estoy seguro de que no fueron imaginaciones mías. Sentí por un breve instante que ella sentía lo mismo que yo. Que me correspondía con el mismo amor que yo. Y si eso es cierto que hago. Lo dejo todo, a mi futura esposa, mi futuro hijo y me macho a su lado. No, de seguro ella no lo permitiría pero si es así ahora entiendo porque su reacción por lo de la boda. Demonios ella esta sufriendo mas que yo con respecto a eso. Pan. Por mi culpa…No, eso no puede ser cierto. En primera porque ya desde hace tiempo con lo directa que ella es me hubiese dicho lo que siente y en segunda porque nadie puede fingir también durante años, aunque yo si lo he hecho. Las dudas empiezan a embargarme. Lo más sensato seria ir y preguntarle directamente. Pero como voy directamente hacia ella y le pregunto después de lo que paso ayer. ¿Con que cara? _

-Tenemos que hablar Trunks-_entra mi madre a mi cuarto._

_Todo esta tirado, en un arranque de frustración ayer lance todos los papeles sobre mi escritorio al suelo. Mi madre con cuidado los esquiva y se sienta a mi lado._

-¿Que te ocurre? Porque actúas así. No eres feliz y desde hace días me he percatado de ello. Hijo, se que me he emocionado con esto de la boda pero quiero que sepas algo., decidas lo que decidas te voy a apoyar. Todo con tal de que encuentres tu felicidad. No te sacrifiques por nadie más que por ti.

_No respondo simplemente observo el piso. _

-Esta bien. Veo que no quieres hablar. Te dejare solo pero piénsalo bien, piensa lo que harás y si lo que haces es para obtener tu felicidad.

_Ella se va. Me deja nuevamente solo. Claro que lo que hago no es por mi felicidad, me caso pero no por amor sino por obligación. De no ser por el bebe que espera Maron nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Toda mi vida hubiese seguido su transcurso normal. Me he cansado de repetirle a Maron que casarnos seria un error, porque no solo la lastimaría sino al niño al no vivir en una familia con padres que se aman pero ella no da el brazo a torcer. Desde que supimos lo del niño me advirtió claramente lo que pasaría si esta boda no llegase a ocurrir. _

**Flash Back**

-Trunks no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si. Yo te quiero Maron pero no te amo. Me parece apresurado casarnos como dices.

El sol estaba ocultándose y desde la llegada de la muchacha a la corporación estos dos personajes no habían salido de la oficina.

-Escúchame bien. No puedo llegar a casa y esperar hasta que te enamores de mi mientras mi estomago crece.

-Lo se. Pero tampoco puedes condenar a ese niño con unos padres que no se aman.

-Tu no me amas pero yo si. Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que estés a mi lado.

-Maron no quiero lastimarte, pero no quiero casarme.

-Esta bien. Si no lo haces dile adiós a tu hijo. Porque no lo veras nunca.

-Te lo piensas llevar.

-Me pienso largar bien lejos donde nadie me encuentre ni sepa que soy madre de un hijo sin padre.

Las lágrimas de la muchacha corrían fluidas por su rostro.

-¿No lo entiendes Trunks? Mis padres siempre han cuidado de mí para que sea una muchacha sensata y que me case y sea feliz al igual que ellos. ¿Que les voy a decir ahora? Que voy a tener un hijo y que su padre no quiere responder.

-Claro que responderé, le pienso dar mi apellido y no lo voy a abandonar.

-Eso no es suficiente o te casa conmigo o me ves salir por esa puerta por última vez.

El muchacho la observo desesperado. No tenía otra opción.

-Esta bien Maron. Nos casaremos, esta noche les diéremos a mis padres.

-Sabia que entenderías-sonrió la joven abrazando a su novio y ahora prometido.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Es mi deber. Después de todo, la primera vez de Maron fue conmigo. O eso es lo que ella me dijo. Debía responder. No soy el tipo de persona que no cumple con sus responsabilidades sin embargo tarde me di cuenta que Maron no es ni seria la mujer ideal para mi... Yo quería alguien que me entendiera, que compartiera mis mismos intereses, alguien alegre, obstinado, fuerte, justo…Alguien como Pan. _

-Hola hermanito.

_La voz de Bra me saca de mis recuerdos. La observo parada viendo con cara de reproche las cosas en el suelo._

-Debiste contarme que redecorarías tu cuarto. Podría haberte ayudado.

-No me molestes Bra.

-Encima de que vengo a traerte el teléfono me hablas de esa forma. ¿Donde están tus modales?

-Lo siento. ¿Quien es?

-Tu futura esposa. Dice que te ha estado llamando a tu celular pero no contestas así que marco a la casa_-informa con sorna mientras me da el teléfono y se sienta en mi cama a escuchar mi conversación._

-Alo-_contesto sin mucho animo._

-Hola Trunks-_la escucho desde el otro lado_-¡¡¡Estoy tan feliz!!! Nuestra boda esta tan cercana. Quisiera invitarte a cenar hoy a mi casa con mis padres. Por supuesto toda tu familia esta invitada.

_Medito. La invitación de Maron podría ser una buena excusa para alejarme de casa y evitar ver a Pan pero eso seria cobarde. Mientras mas pronto arregle lo que yo mismo provoque mas rápido me sentiré mejor. No soy el tipo de personas que les huye a los problemas._

-Lo siento Maron esta noche tengo otra invitación.

-¿Con quien?

-En casa. Mi madre invito a la familia Son a cenar.

-Ya veo. Bueno entonces nos veremos en la noche, mi amor.

-Espera, espera. Como que nos veremos te dije que no voy a ir.

-Si te oí Trunks pero yo si voy para allá. Es hora de que me presentes frente a Pan y su familia como tu prometida oficial.

-Bromeas ya toda la ciudad esta enterada.

-Si pero ante ellos no hemos dicho nada. Son como tu segunda familia ¿verdad? Pan es como tu hermana ella merece que me presentes. Debes darme mi lugar.

_Suspiro, el tono autoritario de Maron me saca de quicio. Que distinta es a Pan. No quiero que ella venga a la reunión, de seguro cuando al fin haya tomado el valor para hablar con Pan ella nos interrumpirá. Por otro lado no puedo decirle que no. De seguro eso iniciaría otra discusión y eso no haría más que aumentar un problema a los que ya tengo._

-Esta Bien Maron. Te espero.

-Así me gusta Trunks. Eres un sol. Hasta la cena.

_Feliz la escucho colgar del otro lado. Yo arrojo el teléfono al suelo olvidando por completo que mi hermana esta allí._

-No te agrada para nada que venga hoy ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Escuchaste todo?-_interrogo._

-La voz chillona de tu mujercita se escucha hasta la cocina- _sonríe._

-No es mi mujercita Bra.

- Pero lo será. Espero que sus hijos no salgan tan chillones como ella.

_No puedo evitar sonreír. Al parecer Bra esta intentado cambiar mi humor de enojado a alegre._

-Su tono sonó muy impositivo sabes. Pero cuando menciono a Pan...No se porque pero me dio la sensación de que esta...Esta...

-¿Esta que?

-Esta celosa de ella. Y no la culpo, tú y Pan hacen una linda pareja.

-¡¡Estas loca!!!Ella es mi amiga. Maron es mi prometida. Seria antinatural, extraño, ridículo...

-¿Por qué? Dame solo una razón valedera para que tu relación con Pan no pudiese funcionar.

-Bueno. Soy mayor que ella.

-¡¡¡Hay por favor no uses eso!!!Es la excusa más vieja que pude escuchar. En el amor la edad no tiene importancia.

-Tienes razón pero mi padre siempre fue enemigo de su abuelo...

-No exageres. Todos sabemos que mi papa apreciaba mucho al abuelito de Pan de eso a que no lo haya demostrado es otra cosa.

-No lo se Bra, seria extraño .Pan y yo hemos estado juntos como amigos. Seria como si tú y Goten planearan casarse ¿no te parece?

-No te desvíes hermanito. No me has dado una razón valedera aun. Lo único que se interpondría entre tú y Pan, claro si es que tuviesen una relación, eres tu mismo. Reconócelo.

-Basta Bra. Deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza.

-Esta bien. Solo piensa en lo que te acabo de decir.

_Dándome un beso en la mejilla mi hermana se retira dejándome confundido. ¿Acaso ella sabe lo que siento por Pan? pero ¿como se entero? Debo admitir que es muy observadora pero de ahí a descubrirlo todo. No lo puedo creer. Sin embargo a su parecer una relación con Pan no es tan descabellada. Claro que no lo seria nos ser por que mi querida prometida quien por cierto esta a punto de tener un hijo mío._

_Todo el resto del día decido entrenar en la máquina que suele usar mi padre, este parece entender que quiero estar solo porque no me interrumpe. Golpeo, vuelo, hago disparos, los esquivo. Salto. Hago de todo por no pensar que en pocas horas Pan llegará. Aun no se que le voy a decir, no se como explicar lo que hice en el hospital pero se que cuando este frente a ella las palabras surgirán no de mi mente sino de mi corazón. He perdido la noción del tiempo pero por lo oscuro que esta afuera me percato de que es tiempo de alistarme para la dichosa cena. Salgo completamente agotado, no he comido en todo el día así que decido pasar por la cocina. Me preparo un sándwich, observo en la mesa unos deliciosos bocaditos que mi madre ha provisto para la cena, de no ser por el nudo en la garganta que se me ha hecho al recordar quien vendrá me hubiese robado una bandeja o dos. Después de comer me dirijo al baño y prácticamente me quedo allí, pensativo. El agua recorre mi cuerpo inundándolo de vida y de fuerza. Decido salir y vestirme. Al fin ha llegado la hora. Estoy listo para recibir a Pan y su familia y a Maron también. Mi madre corre de un lado para el otro revisando que todo este perfecto, que la proporción de comida que usualmente nosotros los saiyajin comemos sea suficiente para satisfacernos. Siempre se esmera mucho cuando prepara sus reuniones. El timbre de las casa resuena. _

-Yo voy mama-_pronuncia mi hermana._

_Escucho que la puerta se abre, mi corazón late fuertemente. Los pasos se acercan, empiezo a dudar de estar allí. Los escucho reír y hablar, es toda la familia Son. Estoy seguro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el temor me embarga. Antes de que entren al lugar en donde cenaremos huyo al jardín de casa._

_No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Tengo miedo a perderla. A enfrentarla y perderla. Desesperado observo el cielo, las estrellas brillan hermosas en sa inmensidad, aquel lugar que fue el refugio de Goku, Pan y mío cuando fuimos en busca de las esferas del dragón. Aquel universo infinito donde caí cautivo en los ojos de Pan. Aquel lugar en el que me hubiese gustado quedarme siempre y cuando ella hubiese estado a mí lado. Desearía encontrar una respuesta en aquel infinito espacio lleno de estrellas, quiero saber que debo hacer. Pero nada viene a mi mente. Escucho voces dentro de mi casa. De seguro deben estar preguntándose donde estoy. Un segundo timbre capta mi atención. Es Maron. Puedo sentir su ki. Debe estar aborreciéndome por no estar a su lado y darle su lugar como me dijo pero no me importa. De seguro Pan debe estará dentro, quizá sea mejor que no me vea de esa forma se sentirá mas cómoda. _

_Empiezo a caminar por el jardín observando el cielo, no me percato de que alguien embelezado esta haciendo lo mismo que yo y choco contra esa persona. Los dos caemos. Ella encima de mi., observo al intruso que me ha quitado el deleite de observar el cielo y me percato de quien se trata. _

-Pan-_pronuncio casi sin aliento._

_Ella esta sobre mi observándome sorprendida. La siento intentar pararse pero para mi grata sorpresa observo que mis brazos no la quieren dejar ir así como así. _

-Trunks. ¿Que haces aquí?-_pronuncia incomoda sobre mi._

-Es lo mismo que debería preguntar. Creí que estabas adentro.

-Estaba hasta que Maron llego, dijo que te traería a la fiesta y yo...

_Entiendo. Decidió huir. La suelto pero ahora quien no se quiere mover es ella._

-Pensé que no querrías verme-_pronuncia suavemente._

_La observo. Ella me mira. ¿Que busca de mí? Me tiene a su merced en esa posición tan incomoda pero a la vez tan satisfactoria._

-Yo…

_Nuevamente nuestras miradas quedan conectadas como aquel día en el hospital, mis manos acarician suavemente su cabello cuando parece que aquel beso se va a volver a repetir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos hace caer en cuenta de lo que hacemos. Nos incorporamos rápidamente como si tuviésemos una especie de elásticos. _

-Así que están aquí. ¿Que hacían? ¿Porque están cubiertos de pasto?

_Maron nos observa escrutadoramente intentado averiguar lo que momentos antes estábamos a punto de hacer. _

-Nosotros…

_Intento buscar una justificación creíble pero Pan se me adelanta._

-Estábamos recordando viejos tiempos Maron.

-¿Estaban peleando? Ja. Que graciosos que son. Lo entiendo Pan, a una muchacha como tu es lo único que podría importarle. Bien será mejor que entremos.

I_ntento defender a Pan pero Maron literalmente me arrastra al interior de la casa. Pan se queda en el jardín observándome con tristeza. Nuevamente salgo huyendo pero esta vez no me voy, me llevan._


	7. Chapter 7

_Día 7_

_Domingo, hoy es domingo. _

_Aunque intente ocultarlo no puedo negar el dolor que esto le produce a mi corazón, ha transcurrido la primera semana después de saber lo de la boda. Soy conciente que tan solo restan ocho días para ver como Trunks se casa y aun así, aunque resulte egoísta pensarlo: deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esa boda se cancele. _

_Aun guardo esa esperanza, no puedo y no quiero perderlo, menos después de aquel beso. Fue una experiencia tan fuera de lo normal. Lo imagine muchas veces, en varios escenarios sin embargo jamás pensé que seria tan impactante. Ese beso rebaso mi imaginación. Esos labios tan suaves y a la vez tan fuertes, tan varoniles, su boca, esa dulce ambrosía que aun me mantiene prisionera cada vez que lo recuerdo. Siento que jamás podré olvidarlo y tengo la inmensa necesidad de volver a repetirlo. Lastima, que no será así. _

_Ahora todo cambio entre nosotros y ya nada volverá a ser igual, lo se porque durante la cena evito acercarse a mi y casi se atraganta con la copa de vino cuando Bulma nos invito a mi y a mi familia a quedarnos a dormir para evitar viajar tan de noche. Creo que mi presencia le resulta insoportable. Me duele pensar mucho en eso, Trunks fue la primera persona que de verdad, de verdad estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaba. Aun así, independientemente del dolor de sentirlo distante hay otra cosa que me aqueja: la culpa. ¿Como no sentirla cuando besas a tu mejor amigo, quien por cierto esta a punto de casarse y tener un hijo con otra? _

_Las dudas no me dejan dormir. Doy vueltas y vueltas como una especie de torbellino. Estoy muy inquieta, nerviosa y no es de mucha ayuda estar a paredes de la habitación de Trunks. Me pregunto que estará haciendo. Sonrío. Me imagino que lo que todos en esta casa hacen a las dos de la madrugada: dormir. Soy la única que quizá se esta desvelando. Supongo que nadie de la familia Briefs lo hace. Decido incorporarme, las cobijas literalmente me están quemando. _

_La habitación en la que estoy es sumamente amplia, elegante y cómoda. Bulma es la única persona que conozco que tiene las habitaciones de invitados con ropa para que el invitado la prueba por si desea salir, con toallas, cobertores, un mini refrigerador por si al invitado le da hambre, televisión, radio, computadora y por si fuera poco robots programados para que hagan lo que se le pide._

_Ese sitio me recuerda un poco al lugar al que mi abuelito, Trunks y yo fuimos cuando buscábamos las esferas en el espacio. Todo era suntuoso en aquel hotel, a simple vista una maravilla para el descanso de cualquier turista loco viajero del espacio sin embargo mas temprano que tarde nos dimos cuenta que ese paraíso no era más que una fachada. Una estafa por todo lado. Entiendo que los habitantes de aquel planeta solo trataban de pagar los altos impuestos de los que eran victimas pero cobrarnos hasta por respirar me parecía una completa ridiculez. Los gastos por: dormir, comer, lavarnos los dientes, descansar en la cama, sentarnos a ver la televisión eran tan altos que nos vimos obligados a salir huyendo de allí...Recuerdos…La infinidad de aventuras que hemos vivido, cada una me ayudo a crecer, a aprender, a amar… ¡Que curioso! Nuevamente pienso en Trunks. Debería aprovechar el tiempo ya que estoy despierta para entrenar, correr, no lo se. Necesito quemar energía y estar de pie observando el jardín aunque es hermoso debo admitirlo, no me sirve de nada. _

-¿Necesita algo señorita?

_Esa voz robotizada no hace más que hacerme brincar del susto. Olvide que los comandos de los robots se activan una vez que una persona esta despierta para poder ver en que le puede ayudar._

-No gracias, descansa.

_¡Que gracioso! Solo a mi se me ocurre decirle al robot que descanse. Para mi suerte este obedece y me deja nuevamente sola. Tengo una sed incontrolable, en mi nerviosismo por intentar anoche acercarme a Trunks termine por meterme todos los bocaditos que Bulma preparo. Vaya, esta mini refri tiene de todo. Hay sodas, jugos e incluso agua mineral. Tomo la botella de agua y me la acabo casi de un bocado. No es suficiente, nunca lo es cuando estoy en esas noches en las que ni el más hermoso canto de arrullo o la más fuerte pastilla somnífera puede hacer dormir. _

_Tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Es prefedible que salga a caminar. Con lentitud abro la puerta y camino por el pasillo a la planta baja. Todo esta tan silenciosos allí. La mesa de la cocina luce inmaculadamente limpia, de seguro los robots de Bulma tuvieron algo que ver. Camino sin rumbo, hasta llegar a la puerta para salir al exterior. No se si continuar o no, siento que un impulso puede obligarme a salir volando para huir de este embrollo de problemas._

_El recuerdo de Dan llega a mi, su positivismo es increíble después de todo por lo que ha pasado. Seria injusto huir por un insignificante problema como el mío en comparación con los de el. Salgo hacia fuera, todo esta silencioso. El frío viento azota mi rostro, un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Es cierto estoy descalza con unos pantalones y una blusa de pijama sumamente delgados, debí traer un saco o por lo menos una bata. Me pregunto si me volveré a enfermar. Espero que no. La hierba bajo mis pies se siente tan suave, tan relajante. No se porque pero decido recostarme allí. No tengo miedo. Después de todo mi padre, mi tío, Vegeta e incluso Trunks están en la casa solo en caso de que yo no mande a volar al primero que salte la valla de la casa de los Briefs e intente hacerme daño._

_Las estrellas aun se pueden observar en el cielo, a pesar del frío atroz puedo apreciar su belleza tan infinita y colosal. Quisiera encontrar una respuesta allí, en el lugar en el que poco a poco me fui enamorando de Trunks pero no puedo. No se que hacer, esa es la triste verdad. Toda la noche intente acercarme a el para enfrentarlo pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿que le iba a decir? ¿Que le voy a decir?_

-Deberías ponerte algo Pan. Si sigues así volverás a resfriarte.

_Esa voz…_

_Siento que mi corazón esta a punto de detenerse. No creí que de todas las horas, de todos los lugares en esa amplia casa justamente el estaría despierto ahora y a solo metros de mi. Lo observo, esta sentado en el techo. Al parecer hacia lo mismo que yo, contemplar las estrellas. Es gracioso que hasta algunos momentos me haya estado recriminando por no poder hablarle en la fiesta y ahora estamos allí, solos sin que nadie nos moleste. Ahora soy yo la que busco una excusa para escapar. Quizá el mismo Trunks me dio el motivo para hacerlo._

-Tienes razón será mejor queme vaya a dormir-_susurro y me pongo de pie para entrar a la casa._

-Espera_-me detiene descendiendo hasta mi-_Ten, usa mi chaqueta.

-Gracias.

-Tenemos algo pendiente de que hablar. ¿No crees?

_Su firme voz me asusta, ahora se porque no me dejo entrar a la casa para dormir. Quiere que hablemos y por su seriedad creo saber de que. Es del beso. No soporto verlo a los ojos, odio cuando me mira así. Tengo la sensación de que hice algo malo y aunque se que es así no me gusta que me lo eche en cara. Sin embargo tampoco voy a actuar asustada, ya no. Quiere que hablemos, esta bien lo haremos. Pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa y que sea lo que el destino quiera. _

-Lamento no haber podido conversar contigo en la cena es solo que Maron es algo…

-¿Posesiva?, si me di cuenta.

_La verdad es que Maron no dejo solo a Trunks ni un momento, creo que hasta para ir al baño lo acompaño. Es como si creyera que una nave bajara del cielo y se lo llevara evitando que la boda se realice. _

-Espero que no te haya dolido lo que dijo…

_Trunks interrumpe mis pensamientos, no entiendo lo que me quiere decir pero dejo que hable._

-Cuando estábamos precisamente aquí en el jardín y ella apareció y dijo...ejem…bueno…que…A una muchacha como tu lo único que podría importarle es la pelea.

_¡Vaya, aun lo recuerda! En ese momento me dio tanta rabia que Trunks no dijera nada para defenderme que lo maldije por un buen rato pero debo admitir que ya se me paso._

-Descuida nunca hago caso de palabras huecas provenientes de chicas aun mas huecas...

_El sonríe, al parecer creyó que iba a farfullar contra su novia o a reclamarle algo, sin embargo mi respuesta tan cargada de ironía es algo que no se esperaba recibir._

-Pan, ¿quieres entrar para hablar o prefieres quedarte aquí?

_Me arropo mas a la chaqueta de Trunks que ya llevo puesta, tiene un olor tan embriagante. Decido aprovechar el abrigo y seguir viendo las estrellas después de todo eso facilitara en algo el momento incomodo que vamos a vivir. _

-Vamos al lugar en donde estabas Trunks.

_El asiente, al parecer estaba esperando eso de mí. Volamos y descendemos en el techo nos sentamos a prudente distancia uno del otro. El silencio se posa sobre los dos. Ninguno sabe que decir o hacer. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar y no creo estar preparada para responderle. _

-Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad?

_Lo observo, ¿acaso intenta desviarse del tema?_

-Así es-_respondo-_ Aunque recuerda que se veía mucho mejor desde el espacio.

-Es cierto. Era simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Sabes? A veces desearía poder volver allá.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque fue un lugar en el que conocí tantas personas, lugares, fue el lugar en el que pase junto a mi abuelito sus ultimas aventuras, fue un lugar en donde encontré el am…

_Cierro mi boca de inmediato. ¡Que estúpida! Estuve a punto de decir amor. Al parecer Trunks no se percato de ello porque sigue observando las estrellas. Respiro aliviada. Casi me delato. _

-¿Sabes cual es la razón por la que me caso con Maron?

_Lo observo sorprendida, no esperaba explícitamente esa pregunta sin embargo respondo._

-¿Por el bebe?…

-Así es.

_Esa respuesta no hace mas que aunque suene horrible alegrarme, significa que no la ama, que no la quiere, que solo se casa por obligación._

-Maron me dijo que si no me caso con ella se ira para siempre con mi hijo, y no lo volveré a ver. ¿Entiendes ahora?

_Evito mirarlo. _

_Claro que entiendo, un hijo es lo más importante que el puede tener, algo sumamente hermoso que llenara su vida de alegría. Pienso en mí: ¿que hubiese ocurrido si hubiese crecido lejos de mi padre? De seguro mi vida no hubiese estado completa. _

_Se porque me lo dijo, el beso que nos dimos y que para mi tristeza ahora se que será el ultimo, pudo ser un motivo para romper su unión con Maron. Quizá el sintió algo o quizá no, aunque así fuera el no puede renunciar a la boda. Lo entiendo. No puedo separarlo de ella. Debo olvidarlo. Debo dejarlo libre, no puedo seguir confundiéndolo, no quiero que pierda a su hijo. No por mi culpa. Las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, pero las contengo._

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decirme.

_Te amo tanto Trunks, pero no puedo lastimarte con mi amor. Si supieras que te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a perderte._

-Escucha Trunks, de todo corazón espero que tu matrimonio de resultado. En mí siempre tendrás una buena amiga y lo que sucedió en el hospital fue un simple impulso, precisamente por la grandiosa amistad que llevamos. Olvídalo ¿quieres?

-Espera Pan, ¿porque hablas así?

_No lo escucho, desciendo y entro a la casa. Es todo. Es hora de olvidarlo, aunque no se como lo voy a lograr._

-Pan espera…

_La fuerte mano de Trunks sujeta mi brazo, limpio discretamente mis lágrimas y lo observo espero que no se percate que he llorado. _

-Pan no se que entendiste…

-Trunks no quiero hablar de esto-_susurro._

_Lo único que me falta es que toda mi familia y la de el despierte y quiera saber que paso y porque estamos tan alterados. _

-Pero yo si, Pan tu eres tan importante para mi. Eso debes saberlo y yo...

-Y tú te vas a casar y vas a ser padre.

-Si pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?…-_musito con tristeza-_ Trunks todo niño necesita el cariño de su padre y de su madre juntos…

_No entiendo porque le pone tantas trabas al asunto si al fin de cuentas entendí lo que el quería que entendiese. Intento safarme pero no lo logro. Rayos, detesto que su fuerza sea en cierta medida mayor a la mia._

-Pan tienes que entender que lo que paso en el hospital…

-No fue nada lo se.

-No, fue algo muy…

-¿Se puede saber que se traen ustedes dos?

_La voz de Goten hace que Trunks me suelte. _

_Sonrío allí esta mi buen tío saliendo de la cocina con un sándwich gigante en la mano. Es mi salvador. Me alegra mucho que haya interrumpido esa incomoda situación._

-¿Que haces despierto, Goten?

_La desilusionada voz de Trunks hace percatarme que el no quería que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiese._

-Me entro un hambre inmensa, así que intente entrar al cuarto de Bulma a preguntarle si podía tomar algo de la cocina pero me dio miedo la reacción de Vegeta así que baje a prepárame algo.

-Faltan tres horas para el desayuno.

_La afirmación de Trunks me sorprende, observo el cielo desde la ventana, las estrellas poco a poco van desapareciendo, aunque es un día triste y oscuro estoy segura de que son mas de las 5 de la mañana, ¿estuvimos tanto tiempo arriba en el tejado? No lo puedo creer. Dentro de poco amanecerá y todos estarán despiertos. Salgo corriendo a la habitación para cambiarme. Escucho que Goten y Trunks se quedan hablando, no me importa, allá Trunks que se las arregle con mi tío. Cierro la puerta y no puedo evitar derrumbarme, nuevamente las lágrimas salen pero esta vez no las detengo, me recuesto boca abajo sobre la cama y lloro. He renunciado a el por su bien, debería estar feliz por el precisamente pero me siento tan triste. _

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te esa pasando?

_Esa voz me sobresalta, en una de las esquinas Bra esta en pijama de pie esperando pacientemente que termine de deshogarme con las almohadas._

-Bra…

-Si ya se que es lo que vas a preguntar que ¿que hago despierta? Pues eso quisiera saber yo de ti. ¿Por qué lloras? Pan soy tu mejor amiga ¿no crees que merezco un poco de confianza de tu parte?

_La observo, en serio que poco a poco mi mayor secreto va a ser descubierto de seguir así._

-No es nada…

-¿Que te hizo mi hermano?

_No puedo creer lo que escucho, es que acaso ella lo sabe. Bueno tenía mis ligeras sospechas pero con lo que acaba de decirme más que confirmado. Guardo silencio si antes estaba triste ahora estoy muy avergonzada._

-Esta bien-_Bra se sienta a mi lado y me abraza_ –Si no me quieres decir no lo hagas pero ya deja esa carita de tristeza. ¿Sabes que? Vamos a ir de paseo, ¿que te parece? Un nuevo parque de diversiones se inauguró cerca y quiero ir contigo.

_Mi amiga esta haciendo todo lo posible para alegrarme. Acepto._

_Quizá eso aleje de mi mente el dolor además así evitare responderle a Bra. Ella sale del cuarto campante a cambiarse. Miro el reloj, a penas son las 7 de la mañana una duda me extraña ¿seria coincidencia o algo mas que mi mejor amiga y mi tío estaban despiertos al mismo tiempo que Trunks y yo? Será acaso que Bra esta siendo sincera conmigo. ¡¿Que derecho tengo yo a reclamarle?! Después de todo yo le oculto mis sentimientos por su hermano. _

_A las 8 bajamos a desayunar, las dos estamos listas. En la mesa nos encontramos todos, empezamos a comer. Observo de reojo a Trunks quien no deja de mirarme. Al parecer quiere reanudar la plática pendiente. El timbre en la casa resuena, llamando nuestra atención._

-¿Quien podrá ser_?-se pregunta Bulma._

-Yo voy mama-_sonríe Bra y sale corriendo._

-Esa niña, le he dicho que antes de invitar a alguien nos diga para arreglar la casa, ahora esta todo echo un desastre.

_Sonrío a lo que Bulma denomina desastre: unos platos en los cuales estamos desayunando y a dos o tres cosas fuera de su lugar._

-Pan-_la voz de mi amiga evita que termine de tomar la taza de leche caliente, la observo me mira de una forma algo traviesa_-¿A que no sabes a quien invite para que nos acompañe?

_Niego aunque conociéndola de seguro va a ser una gran sorpresa._

-Pasa_…-la escucho pronunciar yo tomo un bocado de leche pero la persona que veo casi me hace escupirla toda._

_-Dan-_escucho a Trunks adelantarse antes de que yo pueda reaccionar_-¿Que hace el aquí?_

-Si tú puedes invitar a Maron por qué no puedo invitar a Dan_-sonríe Bra._

-Eso es diferente Bra, Maron es mi prometida…y el...

-El no es mi prometido pero es mi amigo-_continua mi mejor amiga._

_La mesa del comedor esta a punto de convertirse en un campo de batalla pero Bulma los interrumpe._

-Trunks, Bra. ¡Basta! ¿Quieren? Que no ven que tenemos invitados.-_pronuncia refiriéndose a mi familia y a Dan. _

_Desgraciadamente nadie de mi familia ve con buenos ojos a Dan. Solo mi madre le sonríe. Decido darle un asiento a mi lado._

-Gracias-_susurra el-_Con las miradas que me dirigen algunos tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento terminaría muerto.

_La verdad no me esperaba verlo allí, peo me da gusto que Bra lo haya invitado. Continuamos con el desayuno. Dan esta maravillado en estar en la casa de la tan conocida familia Briefs, al parecer el ha seguido sus investigaciones de cerca y se encuentra de lo mas cómodo charlando con Bulma. Quisiera integrarme a la conversación pero no puedo evitar pasar mi mirada de Trunks a mi padre y a Goten. Tal parece que en cualquier momento se le van a tirar encima._

_Después de casi meterme el desayuno al apuro salimos en dirección al parque de diversiones, para mi suerte Bulma evita que Trunks nos acompañe y mí mama hace lo mismo con mi tío y mi papa. _

-No te preocupes hija, yo contengo a este par tu ve tranquila. Te estaremos esperando para volver juntos a casa.

_Las palabras de mi madre representan un gran alivio para mí. No estaba preparada para lidiar con papa, Goten y Trunks al mismo tiempo. _

_El día en el parque es mejor de lo que imaginaba. Dan y Bra logran subir mis ánimos a tal punto que lo olvido todo. Los juegos son muy divertidos, innovadores y llamativos y la compañía es la mejor. Debo admitir que la idea de Bra fue fabulosa. Me siento muy feliz. Después de almorzar nos dirigimos a ver una película sumamente entretenida. _

-Jamás me había divertido tanto-_sonríe Dan._

-Bromeas, el solo hecho de estar con Pan representa pura diversión.

-Oigan, ¿creen acaso que soy su payaso?-_musito enojada_

-No claro que no pero nunca había visto a alguien resbalar con una bolsa de palomitas al suelo-_ríe Dan._

-Y tampoco confundirnos con un par de ancianitos en la primera fila del cine-_continua Bra._

-Escuchen par de chistositos no es mi culpa que hubiesen trapeado el suelo y que el cine haya estado oscuro.

_Entre broma y broma continuamos el resto de la tarde visitando centros comerciales y terminando el capital de la mama de Bra. A eso de las 5 decidimos regresar a casa. De seguro mi padre y mi tío estarán impacientes. Llegamos a las 6 a casa, todos estamos cansados pero felices. Estoy a punto de bajarme del taxi cuando vemos a Bulma salir aturdida de la casa._

-¿Qué ocurre?-_pregunta Bra preocupada. Dan paga el taxi y se nos une. _

-¿Pasa algo?

_Yo guardo silencio, tengo un mal presentimiento. _

-Maron…

_Antes de que Bulma termine de informarnos veo a Trunks Salir disparado hacia el cielo en dirección a Kame House._

-¿Que paso con ella?-_pregunta Bra asustada al ver a su hermano volar así._

-No lo se, algo debió ocurrirle pero ella llamo diciendo que estaba muy mal.

_Miles de pensamientos cruzan mi mente, pero una sola palabra viene a ella: el bebe. _

_¿Acaso le ocurrió algo al bebe de Maron?_

_Un sentimiento de culpa se aloja en mi corazón._

_Quería que la boda no se realizase pero no de esa forma. Solo ruego que nada malo le haya pasado, no quiero ver sufrir a Trunks. No quiero y no me lo perdonaría nunca. Nunca._

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, se que no tengo excusa me demore un montón y no servirá de nada decirles que fue porque empecé con mi tesis o porque estoy en pasantias, solo me queda pedirles muchas disculpas y decirles que este capitulo lo hice con todo mi corazón para ustedes.

Déjenme sus comentarios, lo que piensa cada uno de ustedes es muy valioso para mí. Créanme.

Los quiero mucho

Saludos a todos

Hasta la próxima


	8. Chapter 8

_Día 8_

Es hora…Todo esta preparado… La iglesia, el salón de fiestas, los invitados, la novia... El _vehiculo que me transporta se detiene…Salgo y avanzo lentamente a la iglesia...Siento como si tuviera algo pesado atado a mis pies que me impide caminar con normalidad…_

_Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al observar al sacerdote en el portón saludándome alegremente e indicándome que pase a arreglarme a una salita multiusos adecuada para ello…Una vez adentro, vestido como un muñequito de pastel observo la imagen que me devuelve el espejo…No puedo creerlo…Llego el día…El día en el que atare mi vida a una mujer que no amo…Tiemblo incontrolablemente…Algo extraño en mi…Me pregunto que diría mi padre al verme en ese estado..._

_Unos breves golpes en la puerta llaman mi atención, es mi hermana. Me dice que me están esperando. Respiro con fuerza y salgo. Mi madre emocionada al verme me dice que hoy luzco mucho más guapo que de costumbre... Río nerviosamente… Me sitúo en el habitual sitio que un novio enamorado espera a su futura esposa...Enamorado… Ojala ese fuera mi caso...La marcha nupcial empieza…_

_Los incesantes murmullos de mis amigos, colaboradores y socios cesan. _

_Maron avanza lentamente. Al llegar al altar ella me sonríe bajo el velo, yo solo puedo esbozar una mueca que mas de alegría parece de fastidio. La ceremonia empieza, finjo que escucho mientras mi mirada se pierde en la nada…Los minutos parecen detenerse para hacer mi tortura mucho más desesperante. _

"_Si hay alguien que conozca alguna razón por la que esta pareja no deba unirse en lazos de sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_

_La potente voz del clérigo saca mi mente de su ensimasmiento…Nadie se mueve...Desearía gritar yo, yo me opongo pero no puedo. Mi enorme sentido de responsabilidad me lo impide. _

_Un leve chirrido en el portón del recinto llama la atención de todos incluyendo la mia…Allí, con un hermoso vestido beige aparece la razón de que en ese momento dude con continuar…Pan la nieta del señor Goku, la hija de Gohan, la sobrina de mi mejor amigo…Me observa antes de avanzar y situarse entre su tío y su padre, detecto tristeza en su mirada…Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por mi boda? ¿Es eso lo que la tiene así?…Quizá, ¿porque siente algo por mi al igual que yo por ella?…Siento que voy a desfallecer, mi corazón se acelera, ¿que debo hacer? ¿Que?...La ceremonia parece querer continuar sin embargo dentro de mi se debaten dos fuertes posiciones: la de continuar, casarme y darle un hogar a mi hijo y la de tomar a Pan y salir de la iglesia volando hacia el infinito. Creo que por primera vez debería dejar de ser el chico correcto, refinado y moralista que siempre he sido...Por primera vez debo dejar a un lado todo y escuchar a mi corazón..._

_En el momento en el que Maron esta por decir sus votos la detengo, ella me mira entre sorprendida y algo temerosa..._

_-Lo siento. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo casarme contigo solo por obligación. Yo, yo no te amo. Creo que siempre ame a Pan._

_Al escuchar su nombre, ella se incorpora, sus mejillas están sonrosadas pero sonríe. Se que esta tan feliz como yo. _

_En ese momento siento que algo a mi lado se desploma en el suelo, el caos reina en la iglesia, oigo gritos, reclamos y sollozos. Tardo unos minutos en darme cuenta lo que ha pasado…_

_Maron se ha desmayado pero hay algo mas...El suelo se esta manchando de sangre al igual que su vestido...No puede ser...Una idea aterradora viene a mi mente... "el bebe"..._

_-¡No!-grito-¡Mi hijo, no!..._

-Joven, joven...

_Siento que alguien zarandea mi cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, abro mis ojos parpadeando. Una enfermera de unos 40 años me observa molesta… Me remuevo incomodo en el pequeño sillón en el que estoy...Veo la luz filtrándose por la ventana… De seguro serán las 8 o 9 de la mañana… Creo que debería llamar a casa... _

_El carraspeo molesto de la mujer que me ha despertado llama mi atención._

-Le recuerdo que este es un hospital, lugar en donde se debe guardar silencio…La próxima vez que sienta ganas de gritar y patalear entre sueños nos veremos obligados a sacarlo. ¿Entendido?

_Asiento avergonzado. _

-Necesito que firme esto, señor Briefs.

_Tomo los documentos que me esta tendiendo y los leo detenidamente. De mala gana coloco mi rubrica en ellos. Papeles, papeles y más papeles tengo suficiente con ellos en la oficina._

-Muchas gracias

-Espere-_La detengo anhelante, antes de que se vaya_-¿Como sigue?

-Descuide-_sonríe_-Solamente sufrió una crisis nerviosa. Esa fue la causa del fuerte dolor de cabeza y consecuentemente el desmayo. Nada grave. Aunque deberá permanecer unos días aquí, solo por observación. Le sugiero que contacte a sus padres.

-Ellos no se encuentran aquí. Salieron de viaje.

-Ya veo. Bueno, al ser la muchacha mayor de edad no creo que haya problema. Después de todo ya usted se ha hecho responsable por ella.

-Puedo preguntarle otra cosa antes de que se vaya.

-Por supuesto. Aunque ya le he dicho lo más relevante.

-¿Como esta el bebe?

-¿El bebe?

_Extrañada la mujer intenta decirme algo pero el doctor personal de Maron me intercepta y tomándome del brazo me aleja de la sala de espera en donde he pasado toda la noche._

-Vaya que tuvo suerte eh, unos minutos más tarde y su prometida podía haber perdido a la criatura…

-Pero el bebe…el bebe esta...

- Los dos están en perfectas condiciones.

_Respiro aliviado, siento como si una terrible opresión se me quitara de encima. Me alegra de sobremanera que ellos estén bien. Nadie sabe cuanto. Avanzamos hasta la habitación. _

-Adelante, ella lo esta esperando.

_El sujeto se aleja, seguramente para atender a otros pacientes. _

_Ingreso al cuarto. Allí esta Maron, recostada observando un punto distante en el techo. Me ignora. Esta molesta. La entiendo. De alguna manera lo que sucedió es mi culpa. Al menos eso pienso. Me acerco. No se que decir._

-Vaya, así que si estabas aquí después de todo-_pronuncia fríamente._

-Claro que estaba aquí, desde anoche he estado aquí-_me defiendo._

-Seguramente querías aliviar tu conciencia, porque me imagino que sabes que todo lo que pasó es tu culpa.

-Por favor Maron-_respondo indignado-_Sabes bien que eso no es cierto.

-Claro que si, ayer cuando te llame y te pedí que por favor me acompañaras ya que mis padres habían salido de viaje ¿cual fue tu respuesta?

-…

-¡Responde!

-Te dije que ahora no tenía tiempo y que llamaras a alguna a miga-_suspiro resignado._

-Así es, si tu hubiese estado conmigo nada de esto estaría pasando.

_Guardo silencio. _

_Debo admitir que tiene razón._

_Estaba tan enceguecido por la salida de Pan con Dan, que le reste importancia a la petición de Maron…Quien iba a pensar que esa negativa iba a causarle tanta rabia como para transformarse en una crisis nerviosa…Tan solo recordar la desesperada voz de Maron por teléfono, un escalofrió recorre mi espalda: _

"_Trunks, ayúdame me siento mal…Estoy perdiendo a nuestro hijo y no quiero, no quiero…"_

_Apenas la escuche, salí volando de mi casa hacia la suya…Pensé lo peor cuando llegue y la encontré desmayada en la sala con la bocina del teléfono balanceándose en un vaivén algo tétrico… Tomándola me traslade al hospital que ella solía frecuentar…_

_Aun ahora recuerdo las palabras del doctor cuando llegue:_

"_Debe haber escuchado o visto algo que le disgusto, en su estado de embarazo estas son las consecuencias…Vamos a estabilizarla…Espere"_

_Esas eran las consecuencias de mis actos, de mis sentimientos…De mi amor imposible. Pan…Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará?_

- ¿Trunks, me estas escuchando?

_Enmudezco, acaso ¿me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que inconscientemente escape de mi realidad?…_

-Genial, lo único que me faltaba: que ahora me ignores.

-No te estoy ignorando.

-Claro que si, yo hablándote como boba y tu pensando en quien sabe que o quien.

-No te alteres, eso no le hace bien al bebe.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?-_rompe en llanto_-Si cada vez te siento tan distante, tan lejos de mi. Que no vez que con tu actitud nos lastimas.

-Maron…

-Ayer me enoje tanto contigo, solo quería un momento, que pasaras un momento conmigo…y tu…y tu…

_La veo ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Me acerco y la abrazo. Cuanto daño estoy causando: a mi hijo, a Maron, e incluso a Pan. Es hora de definir las cosas. De dejar de dudar. Ahora se que es lo mas importante en ese momento. Estar con mi hijo. Cuidar de Maron, olvidarme de mis estupidos sentimientos que lo único que hacen es dañar. _

-Discúlpame Maron-_susurro en su oído_-No volverá a pasar. Desde este momento por el resto de mi vida estaré contigo cuidándote, cuidándolos.

_Su llanto cesa casi de inmediato. _

-De verdad-_la escucho decir entre mis brazos._

-Si, te doy mi palabra. No quiero perder a mi hijo.

-Yo tampoco… Tan solo pensar que puedo perderlo… Es lo más valioso que tengo… Que tenemos…Porque es de los dos…

-Lo se…

-Sabes, ahora que el doctor me dijo que estoy bien, que estamos bien…Podré continuar con los planes de la boda. Para estar tú y yo juntos para siempre, como debe ser...

_Ahora esta feliz y se podría decir emocionada, me asombra su cambio de actitud…Suspiro…De seguro son los típicos cambios emocionales que una mujer sufre al quedar embarazada. Intento sonreír vanamente. Pasamos casi medio día hablando sobre asuntos irrelevantes de la boda, intento parecer interesado, pero desde hace rato algo ronda mi cabeza o mejor dicho alguien: Pan. Debo aclarar las cosas cuanto antes, no quiero confundirla, no quiero herirla, no quiero que sufra…. Me incorporo de inmediato._

-Tengo que irme Maron, pero volveré en la tarde.

-Pero…

-Volveré…Tengo que resolver unos asuntos…

_Ella asiente. Salgo hacia la azotea del lugar y me elevo. Mi destino: la montaña Paos. _

_A medida que vuelo, vuelvo a dudar sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer sin embargo al recordar que puse en riesgo la vida de mi hijo por celos, recapacito. Debo responder por mis actos. Por mí, por Maron, por mi hijo. Así deba sacrificar el amor que tengo, que siento por Pan. Menos mal que no le dije nada que la confundiera, espero poder conservar su amistad. _

_Llego con premura a casa de Gohan golpeo suavemente la puerta. Parece que no hay nadie..._

-Hola Trunks ¿como te va? Nos tenías preocupados a todos.

_De la casa aledaña a la de Gohan emerge su madre con un cesto lleno de ropa. Con una falsa sonrisa me acerco._

-Buenos Días Milk

-¿Buscabas a mi hijo?

-No. Quería hablar con Pan.

-Ella no esta...

_No entiendo, a donde podría haber ido hoy, lunes…Por supuesto, sonrío al recordar, debe de estar en la universidad. Bueno será mejor regresar. Intento alejarme pero la voz de Milk me detiene._

- Espera, ¿adonde vas?

-A la universidad que acaso ella no esta...

-No, ella no esta ahí. Se fue Trunks, hoy se marcho de la ciudad y no se cuando regresara...

_No puedo hablar estoy demasiado impresionado. _

-¿Cómo? ¿Gohan la dejo irse sola?-_es lo primero que atino a decir._

-Es que ella no se fue sola...Se fue con Dan y...

_Después de escuchar esto despego de allí, no quiero oír más. _

_Al parecer quien acabo de poner el ultimátum fue ella. _

_Nadie más que ella. _

Hola de nuevo a todos…

Aquí yo escribiendo a los años…

No tengo palabras para disculparme con aquellos a quienes deje colgados con mi tardanza…

Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento… -,-

Al fin acabe mi instituto, y ¿que creen?...¡Pase!…Muy pronto fiesta de graduación…Bueno…Sobra decirles que todos ustedes están invitados, je je.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, esta chiquito no porque no tenia tiempo sino porque me pareció suficiente dejarlo hasta allí para que concuerde con el siguiente…

Y ahora ¿que ahora mi querido Trunks sin Pan?

Y ¿a donde se iría Pan?

Mmm, dudas y más dudas que resolveré pronto en el próximo capitulo.

No se lo pierdan, y no olviden dejarme reviews, plis.

Los quiero, los quiero, los quiero.

No me maten, no me maten, no me maten.

Los quiero, los quiero, los quiero.


End file.
